Full Moon
by Luna's Kin
Summary: Amber is a regular human whose world is apparently full of secrets. These come to light when she moves to Forks and a certain werewolf meets her...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Through the dark, I ran blindly for my life.

This would have been completely obvious, through all the events that occurred before, that someone would want to target me in their revenge. That someone, who happened to be a cold-blooded monster who I've never dreamed would actually exist.

Then again, what creature of the fairy tales and myths that everyone knew _doesn't_ exist?

My mind suddenly flashed to the tall, dark figure, the boy that would make my heart feel like it was burning, like it caught on fire.

Although he was another monster, he still gave me that look of gentle adoration- that same expression that was given unto me from the first day we met.

My heart caught up in flames just at the image, but a cold, pale face blended into the russet color.

Along with the burn mingled a different kind of pain- one that was searing, almost bringing tears to my eyes with a knowing.

I will never survive this strange and twisted game…


	2. Chapter 1: New Howls

1. New Howls

My eyes fluttered open softly as my sight surveyed the view the box-shaped window had to offer to me. Nothing but white and grey mingled together as the clouds slowly floated beneath the airplane that my mother and I were in. These weren't the clouds that I would have not recognize; I've traveled like this in my childhood to visit my aunt in Seattle, with my mother alongside me.

Only this time, we didn't come here for a vacation.

I slowly stretched my arms before me while out the corner of my eye my mother, Kimberly, turned her head towards me to give me a small smile. Long brown hair, tan skin, maple brown eyes- no wonder everyone told us that I was my mother's child. We just looked so much alike. I have pretty much the same features, but with brown hair that was darker, falling to my shoulders, and instead of maple, I have hazel eyes.

All in all, we looked like we were sisters, not mother and daughter.

Not that I'm complaining. We were best friends. I could share almost anything with her. She would, too, except for that one thing…

The reason why we were moving to Seattle was that my mother was diagnosed with cancer. She'd kept this to herself for almost a year now, secretly looking for an antidote that would cure it and have our life back to normal. She'd told me the news two weeks before the day we boarded the plane.

I shivered at the memory, curling slightly into my navy blue jacket.

Kimberly frowned slightly as she brushed a lock of my dark brown hair out of my eye. "Are you OK?" She asked quietly, her low voice not wanting to disturb the passengers around us. I looked up at her and smiled quietly. "Yeah…I'm a little cold, that's all."

"We're almost there. You're aunt Leslie is picking us up at the airport. It'll be about five minutes." I straightened up and fastened my seatbelt just as the voice of the female flight attendant came over the speakers.

Slowly the plane descended from the clouds and into the rainy skies of Seattle, spots of grey and green blooming across my vision…

Kimberly and I slowly walked out of the walkway into the airport, stretching our legs while merging ourselves into the many hordes of people. I turned my head. "You've packed your medicine, right?" I asked her again. Kimberly threw me a look that was half amused and half exasperated. "Yes, honey, I packed everything on the medicine list you gave me. Don't worry." She leaned over to give me a reassuring kiss on my forehead and squeezed my hand as we descended towards the baggage claim.

A slim woman stood next to the baggage claim and when her eyes caught us in our vision, her maple eyes, which looked exactly like my mother's, lit up as she strode towards us.

"Kim!" Leslie exclaimed as she hugged her sister tightly. They held on to each other for a moment before Leslie let Kimberly go and reached out towards me. I smiled and embraced my favorite aunt before she let go of me slightly and surveyed my features.

"Look at you, Amberly, just _look_ at you!" She breathed. "You look like you mom everyday!" I blushed slightly as she linked arms with me and Kimberly and steered us towards the baggage claim. We collected our belongings and strolled out to Leslie's minivan, and once everything was packed in the trunk we drove off towards Port Angeles. Green was everywhere. It flashed past us in the rain as Leslie and Kimberly spoke excitedly in the front. I sat in the back, quietly staring at the scenery that streaked by me.

"So, Amberly," Leslie looked at her rearview mirror as her eyes flashed to mine. "Do you have any new sketches you brought with you?" Leslie was an art teacher at a college that was in Port Angeles. As a child, I was always amazed at the pieces that hung around her house that she had done herself and they inspired me to follow in her footsteps. I had always carried a sketchbook with me and always drew either doodles or just full out pictures of the scenery that was around me.

"I do. I can show them to you when we get to your house." My eyes flickered to my mother's face, which was beaming with pride.

About an hour later, we finally arrived to our new home.

Aunt Leslie's house was fairly big, considering the massive paychecks she'd earned from her role as a college teacher. Still, the lawn still had the touches of a forest; the same emerald green trees bordered the lining of the lawn.

She ushered us inside, and nearly gawked in amazement as I showed her my sketchbook that was now almost full. She already had dinner ready-homemade chicken stir fry- so we ate while we chatted on how exciting our new lives would be. A subject of this was school.

"Here's the information." Leslie slipped a beige folder across the table to me. I held it in my hands, examining the eagle that represented the new school I was going to.

"But why a Quileute school?" My mother mused, looking at Leslie. She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, she's part Quilieute, isn't she? And besides, it's only fifteen minutes away-there's no problem, since she already has her drivers license. It'll be perfect for her."

"Yes…she does get her Quilieute side from…" Kimberly's voice trailed off.

A silence formed in the kitchen. I quietly looked down at my empty plate while a strange sadness grew in me.

Kimberly squeezed my hand. "I'm sorry," She murmured softly. I looked up at her and returned her apology with a small smile. The stiff silence quickly dissipated.

All three of us talked for a while longer, but sooner or later jetlag slowly took its toll on me. I already knew were I would be staying-I've always stayed in the guest room that was the farthest in the house- so I lugged all my stuff to the room. I fished around for my PJs and toiletries before walking slowly towards the bathroom. A hum of voices stopped me in my tracks.

"How could you do that to her, Kim?" Leslie's voice rang out quietly through the kitchen. "Keeping a secret like that- do you have any idea how worried she is?"

"Of course she's worried." Kimberly's voice cut in. "That's why I kept it from her."

"What if there isn't a cure? What if you leave her too?" An intake of breath followed Leslie's words.

"There will be a cure. I just know it." Kimberly's voice dropped an octave. "Look, right after Leland left us, I promised myself that I would stay by Amber the longest I can. This cancer won't stop me." A chair creaked as my mother's voice rose in quiet determination. "I know there will be."

With a small lump in my throat, I quietly walked in the bathroom.

After my shower I slowly walked back to my room in my PJs. Turning off the light I strolled past my pile of luggage. I would have to unpack tomorrow.

I slowly climbed under the covers, and as my head made contact with the pillow, my mother's words rang in my mind. I took a deep, steadying breath- I had to be strong too. This was scary for her as it was for me.

I slowly drifted into sleep, and through the pouring rain, I could hear a distant howling…


	3. Chapter 2: Friendly Face

2. Friendly Face

The rain pounded against the sides of my window as I sat in my car, which stood in the parking lot outside of Totem Eagle High School. Dark-haired teenagers, either coming in singles or in groups, shuffled through the drizzle as their made their way into the place that was part of their humdrum routine. Most of them were chatting amongst themselves, smiles upon their russet faces, beaming against the gloom of this weather, as if the aura brought them all into another, brighter world.

This contrasted to the feeling of unease that settled in my chest, heavy as the overcast clouds above all of us.

I took a deep, steadying breath as my fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly. _It's OK, it's ok._ I spoke softly to myself, trying to put the firm edge into my words of encouragement. _You can do this. It's not like this entire school consists of ravenous wolves that will gobble you up the moment you walk through the door._

I jumped slightly in alarm at the masochist morbidity of my pep talk.

With another deep breath, my hand on the handle, the car door opened with a click, and I slowly climbed out the car, turning around to collect my backpack, purse and sketchbook in my hands. Pulling the hood of my black jacket over my head I jogged by the young passerby on either side of me. The rain sprinkled against my back, leaving just a dewy layer on the cottony fabric. This weather I would have to get used to-and soon, I might add.

Once safely inside, out of the corner of my eye stood the office of the school. I quickly walked inside to see a woman, seeming to be in her early thirties, with short curly blond hair and the skin of a Caucasian. I almost stopped in surprise-I almost figured she's have the same black hair and russet skin-, but when she looked up to meet my eyes, I gave her a small smile as I stepped forward.

"Amberly Riley." The woman spoke before I could introduce myself. She smiled in return as she reached over to the pile of folders on her right. I slyly looked down to see the nameplate on her desk: Ms. Trentpole. She gave me another smile as she handed me a manila envelope. "Here's your schedule, the map of the school, and some other forms your parents or guardians need to sign. She pointed to the map that she pulled out from my folder and gestured around the blueprint of the building. "This school's pretty much shaped like a circle, so you probably won't have any trouble finding any of your classes. Do you need any help finding them?" She looked up at me questionably.

I slowly shook my head as I met her eyes again. "No thank you, I think I'll find them OK." I smiled as I collected my folder and turned for the hall. "Thank you very much."

"Have a good first day." Ms. Trentpole gave me a last smile as I headed towards my very first class at this school.

Before I knew it, Room 112 was standing right in front of me. I blinked a couple of times before taking a deep breath and placing my hand on the door, pushing it open to let myself in.

A boom of laughter came to my ears as my eyes surveyed a group of boys who were standing in the far corner of the room, chortling as if an inside joke fell between them. My eyes blinked in amazement of how tall they were-almost six or even seven feet. My eyes stayed glued to them, watching as the burliest one of the trio punched the arm of another boy, whose black hair flopped to the right as they exchanged impish grins.

But what really caught my attention was the boy in the middle of their little triangle.

He laughed along with his friends, a smile stretching his broad lips, showing a set of gleaming white teeth. His black eyes shone like the sun permanently hidden by the black eclipse. As he shook his head, one of his giant hands came up to push back his shaggy hair that was jet black.

My ears couldn't decipher what was in the room-the only sound it held onto was the sound of the tall boy's husky laugh. He turned his head slightly enough, and his gaze touched my staring eyes.

He froze for a moment before he tilted his head at me; his eyebrows furrowed a little, his eyes staring back at me with the most gentle, but questionable flicker in their depths.

It was like we were the only ones in the room…

The shrill bell echoed in the air, almost making me jump out of my skin in alarm. Shaking my head out of its unusual stupor, I quickly strode to one of the desks at the back and slid into its chair, setting my checkered backpack on the ground by my feet. The boys found themselves their own seats just as other teenagers filed into their first period classroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the boy slid into his chair with a small smile on his face.

The teacher strode in before the second bell rang, and right after the morning announcements were done, he immediately scribbled the introduction to today's lesson. Inwardly I breathed a sigh of relief; there was no way I could ever show my face in front of all these people, let alone him.

The rest of the day progressed slowly, but on the plus side, I didn't see him in any more of my classes before lunch. After what happened in first period English, with my standing there as an idiot, I didn't really think he'd ever want to see me either. So much for my first good day.

I sighed quietly as I collected my things when the lunch bell ended fourth period. All the other students thundered off towards the cafeteria, which left me almost by myself along with the teacher.

"Hey." I looked up to see a tall lanky boy smiling down at me, and much to my alarm, he had russet skin and hair that was growing out in black tufts.

How many more of these guys were there at this school?

"I'm Seth." The boy spoke softly as he held out his huge hand, helping me out of my seat. As I stared at him, seeing his friendly boyish smile, I grinned back. "Hey, I'm Amber." I spoke softly as we slowly walked out of the room and towards the cafeteria.

"It's nice to meet you. It looked like you were lonely by yourself, so I'd thought I'd show you around the place, since you're new. How do you like it so far?" He asked. I shrugged. "I'm starting to like it." I confessed. "Since I'm already familiar with where my classes are, what else is there?" He threw me a humorous look as he continued. "For starters, I should warn you about the disgusting food that's served here." I gave him a wide look of mocking fear before I shivered. "That bad? Good thing I brown-bagged it, then," I jabbed my thumb to my backpack, and we both laughed.

The cafeteria was crowded, but Seth swiftly cut through the numerous crowds as he led me towards a table where two boys already sat. Two huge, muscular boys who I saw just this morning.

I mechanically walked alongside Seth as we came to the table, hearing the boy's conversation. Sensing our presence, the boys stopped talking and turned to us, their expressions changing from smiles to amazement at once.

"Guys, this is Amber," Seth introduced me to them as he flopped down on a chair. He patted the chair next to him while looking up at me and continued as I took his invitation. "This is her first day here, so she's new."

"Yeah, we kinda met," The burly boy suddenly smirked at me as he reached across the table to shake my hand. My eyes almost ogled at the muscular bicep in his arm that rippled in his skin, and he looked pleased by my reaction. "Hey, name's Quil," He stated.

"Hey, Quil," I murmured before turning to the other boy who smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Embry." He spoke softly, as if he was as shy as I am. I nodded as I returned his hello.

I turned to see Seth staring at my recently sketched drawing in my sketchbook. The expression on his face was incredulous. With a stab of alarm I looked down at my notebook to find that it was the drawing I sketched out right at the beginning of second period.

Seth looked up at me with amazement. "This looks awesome," He spoke, "This looks exactly like Jacob."

"Jacob?" Embry looked up from his food at Seth. "Oh yeah, he saw Amber, too. It was weird though, it was like he was interested in her, right Quil?" Quil gave out an amused snort of agreement.

At that moment, the boy from this morning came across my vision as he strolled over to our table.

"I…I have to go!" I almost stammered as I collected my sketchbook in my hands while almost jumping out my chair. Seth looked at me in alarm. "What is it? Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yeah…I just…have to call my mom. I promised her I'd call her now!" I sprung around to jog away from the table, just before the boy could see me.

I slowly sank on the toilet seat as I caught my breath, thankful that I was alone in the girls' restroom. I leaned my head back against the wall, while my heart pumped with the adrenaline that started a minute ago.

I brought my legs up to my chest while I hugged myself. I tried to breath evenly to calm my heart down, but it seemed like it was rebelling me.

I wondered if he could hear it…?

Sighing, I slipped out the sandwich my aunt packed for me, and I ate my lunch right in the restroom.

Ugh. That's sanitary. So much for being courageous.

And again, so much for a good first day…


	4. Chapter 3: Tea, Rubies, and Snow

3. Tea, Rubies, and Snow

Finally, my work was done. I sighed in content as I surveyed the shelf full of anime and plushies that adorned the lilac wall. This was just the last of the baggage I had to unpack and sort out in my new room, which took about three days to overcome. I paused to straighten out a plush Kyo before I grabbed the broom and return it to the kitchen.

I turned for the door and noticed my sketchbook lying open on the floor.

Bending down, I gathered it in my hand, and my eyes laid on the sketch that was presented to me. A tall lanky boy, yet still muscular, shaggy black hair falling over his eyes as he gave out that husky chuckle as his dark eyes brightened.

They looked as if they were staring up at me…

I slammed my sketchbook closed, my heart thudding like mad, and turned sharply out of my room, the broom grasped tightly in my hand. Arriving in the kitchen, I placed the broom back in the small closet. The sound of footsteps came into my ears as my aunt came into the kitchen. She gave me a small smile.

"Hi, honey, we're almost ready." She replied. I smiled back at her as I hurried to my room to grab my jacket. All three of us, my aunt, Mom and I, hurried through the rain and into the light blue minivan. We all drove through the wet grey while talking animatedly.

Sooner or later, the city of Seattle was around us in the wet scenery.

Leslie steered the minivan into the side street where other cars were parked and people with umbrellas held over their heads passed them by on the sidewalk. We quickly climbed out as I grabbed my purse and pulled my hood over my head.

Kimberly turned her head to me. "Leslie and I are going to go to Whole Foods. Call us if you're lost or need anything. Be very careful, understand?" She gave me a stern look as she asked me that question through the rain. I nodded solemnly. "I will, I have my cell phone." I assured her. I waved both women goodbye as I hurried through the cold wetness into the nearest store that caught my interest.

I quickly pulled off my hood as I surveyed the inside of Best Buy as I slowly walked towards the CDs section. My eyes slowly scanned the various CDs that sat on the shelves, but none seemed to spark my interest.

I was just about to leave when all of a sudden, a cold breeze brushed at my back.

I turned sharply, but the source was nowhere to be seen. I looked around, careful not to look too startled-I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of strangers. A moment passed before I gave up and looked back at the CDs. My eyes suddenly blinked as one of them caught my attention.

There, sitting between the records of Dave Matthews Band and 50 Cent stood the live version of Josh Groban.

Gasping quietly in delight, I snatched the CD and almost skipped to the register. Finally, I could listen to Josh's gorgeous voice in recorded reality.

Reluctantly I stepped out into the rainy cold in search for other stores that would catch my interest. Walking down the streets of the city of Seattle, I wandered into a couple of stores, but none of them left a lot to be desired. The only plus side was that there was a small art store that had everything I needed.

Starbucks came into my vision as I trudged against the never-ending rain.

After paying for my Chai tea I flopped onto one of the armchairs with a sigh. My last search for a certain store turned up fruitless- there was not even one stinking anime store in this city!

I rummaged through my purse and fished out the many items I purchased at the art store. Ink pens, charcoal pencils and oil pastels were exactly what I needed- I was taking an art course this semester at school. I was also taking this class with Seth.

I half-smiled as I thought about my new-found friend. He was always energetic and very talkative, and always commented on my artistic skills when we took class together.

A movement caught my eye, and I turned to see a dark form hidden in a corner. I couldn't really make out his face, but the way his legs were crossed and faced towards me meant that he was looking at me. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, I shifted so that my body would face the opposite of him and look through the booklet of Josh Groban Live.

Fully engrossed in the pictures of the handsome young man, I almost jumped out my seat as the vibration from my cell phone rubbed harshly against my thigh. I whipped it out to see a text message sent from my mother:

Hey, Amber! Leslie and I will be looking around for fifteen more minutes, and then we'll all go to lunch. Meet us at the minivan. Love, Mom.

I flipped my cell phone closed and slowly stood from my chair, stretching my legs and hearing them pop into place. I fiddled with my art equipment as I quickly walked towards the door, not really paying attention to where I was going.

A tall person bumped shoulders into me, causing me to stagger sideways and drop my belongings.

"Oh!" I sharply looked up at the tall man with a look of apology on my face. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I spluttered. "It's all my fault, I wasn't looking!" The man slowly blinked, staring at me for a moment before looking down at my art supplies, which were scattered from my purse.

"OH!" I exclaimed again, kneeling down to grab all of my stuff-which was gone in a flash. I blinked, staring at the bare floor before looking up at the man again- this time, with a full look at his features.

He was tall, so tall that my head met with the top of his chest, which was clothed with a snow-white buttoned flannel shirt. He was also lanky, but his muscles could still be seen behind the thin fabric. In his huge hands he held the art supplies towards me.

I slowly took them as I stared into his eyes- which were a pitch black, tinted with the strangest, but also radiant red, like the color of a blood-set ruby.

"Ahhhh…thank you." I murmured, suddenly feeling shy under the weight of his stare. I looked down at the floor again. "I'm really sorry I bumped into you." I spoke softly, again feeling like a complete moron.

I saw a movement in him, and I looked up to see him give me the most stunningly gentle smile I had ever seen. "That's quite alright." His voice came out in a smooth melody, like a quiet stream trickling over rocks, only it was made of velvet. His bangs- whose hair was almost smoky silver- fell over his strange, yet alluring eyes as his smile became brighter. "I too was in a hurry so I wasn't looking where I was going either, so there was really no harm done." His hands left mine as I started to place them in my purse, and his gaze fell on the album I had placed on the floor.

"Ah, Josh Groban." His voice held a note of recognition as I picked it up with a small smile. We both stood as we looked at the CD in my hand. "Yeah, I really like him." I spoke as I looked up at him, not feeling so uncomfortable as soon as he spoke of one of the interests I have. I gave him the CD to look at. "He just has this amazing voice, and I almost have every album of his. He has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard from a guy." I blushed slightly.

The man smiled back. "Yes, I can fully understand how you may like him." He murmured. "He is but one of the many people in the world who can reveal true beauty through their voice and music." His hand slowly slid the CD back into my hand, but it lingered there. "Of course," The man's voice dropped an octave as he stepped closer to me.

A strange but sweet smell drifted into my nostrils, one that my nose had never experienced before. It was musky, but yet had a tang, and almost had an exotic floral scent. It clouded through my brain as I almost struggled to focus as I stared into his eyes-those dark red hues that stared back at my hazel ones.

The man's hand almost closed around mine, and with a shock I looked down at them.

His skin, snow white-no, _bone_ white- on top of my tan hand, felt as if it was stuck in zero degree snow. It was that cold.

"There are more than just voices who just scream out the exuberant beauty that they hold." The man finished in an almost husky whisper.

My breath caught in my throat as I struggled to focus. My heart, hammering hard, felt as if it would break my ribcage and tear through my chest.

A voice yelled for me to turn away.

"I….I…h…have to…go." I stammered, a flash of red rushing up to my cheeks. I jerked my hand away from his slight grasp as his eyebrows furrowed, but quickly as it had come, he smiled down at me warmly again.

"I understand." He spoke in his elegant voice as he bowed slightly. "But…before we depart…" He suddenly grabbed a hold of my hand again, my skin instantly burned, even though it was icy. He brought it up to his lips and, swiftly and silently, like a feather, he brushed a soft kiss upon my fingers. The contact between his lips and my hand send an electric shock through my hand as my body stood still. He inhaled deeply with closed eyes as he brought his head back up to give me a dazzling smile.

"I am known as Vicktor." He spoke in his low, but eloquent voice grandly. His eyes opened and bore into mine as he continued. "I have to inform you that it was my greatest honor to be graced by your presence. Your beauty, either here or afar, could not be compared by trifle songs." His smile became wistful as his hand slowly slid away from mine as he walked towards the door. "Until we meet again or not, right now, I must bid you adue." He softly waved goodbye as he drifted out the door, closing it without any noise.

I just stood right in the middle of the coffee shop, my face an inferno, my body a statue.

A low muttering brought me back to my senses, and my head turned to see a group of teenage girls sitting on the sofa by the window. They all seemed angry at something. I stared until the girl sitting in the middle- with a perm of over done curls, dark eyeliner and hot pink lip gloss- looked up to meet my gaze. Scowling she gave me the dirtiest look she could muster before she tossed back her blond curls and turned back to her friends.

Blushing badly, I strode out Starbucks and ran the six minutes up to my aunt's minivan.

Kimberly and Leslie were already there, and with a frown on her face, my mother scolded me for not texting her back. I couldn't answer- I just tried to hide my blush and muttered an apology to her. Her face softened on me, and with an arm around my shoulder, she and Leslie led me to a place where we could have lunch.

Inside T.G.I Friday's, my aunt and mother kept up a lively conversation. Not wanting to let them know what happened earlier, I joined in, keeping my voice as bright as I could muster, but my mind was on the event that happened just an hour ago.

Who was he, and why would he want to openly declare his complements on me? Me, just a plain artist-to-be who had a crazy obsession over a singing heartthrob and cartoons imported from Japan? What did he think I have, what those prissy looking girls back at the café didn't have?

I shivered inwardly, remembering the cool sensation his hand gave to my skin.

All at once, the tall, laughing, gentle looking boy seeped into my vision, pushing the pale man away.

I let out a small smile down at my fries, but then looked up to see my mother looking at me quizzically. "Something funny?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"It's nothing." I replied quickly. As I popped a fry into my mouth, my mother went back to her conversation with Leslie.

I sighed quietly. What was it with me and cute boys…?


	5. Chapter 4: Inner Heat

4. Inner Heat

Clear drops of rain made contact with the slick glass of the window and streaked against the surface, leaving behind a trail that ended in dewy beads. Even though the rain pounded against the window, the drops that were smeared were still evident. The clear liquid stood out against the trees, which were darkened in an emerald green.

I slowly tore my eyes away from the huge window and went back to my art project with my partner, who sat rather uncomfortably close to me.

"This is looking excellent." He spoke in his low drawl, his black bangs flopping over his eyes as he surveyed the clay sculpture before us. "The shape looks exactly as planned, and the color of the glaze looks perfect. All thanks to you." He slowly looked up at me, his eyelids half closed as he gave a solemn smirk at me.

"…Thank you, Aaron." I spoke quietly while a twinge of irritation came through me. This wasn't the first time he placed his compliments on me. Aaron Way, a pasty colored boy with the black clothes and the haircut of a goth, was in the same grade as Seth and I, and since we met in Drawing and Sculpting on my first day, he would follow me around and try to talk me into a conversation with him whenever he could. He would also place compliments on my art, laying the praise on a little too thick.

My thoughts on my desolated secret admirer were interrupted by my art teacher.

"Alright, let's get cleaned up! I don't want a mess in here over the weekend." Mrs. Lee called out while brushing back her long brown hair. An eruption of noise rang around the classroom as her class threw themselves into a buzz of activity. Aaron quickly gathered our art tools, throwing me an expected look before he hurried over to the sink, almost dropping a couple from his arms.

A low chuckle sounded from behind me and I turned to see Seth walking towards me while smiling and shaking his head. "I think he's trying too hard." He spoke lowly, nodding towards Aaron's back.

I sighed softly while standing up from my chair to collect my journal and sketchbook. "What can you do?" I mused while looking up at him. I still couldn't believe how _tall_ he was. Seth was still fifteen and his head almost met with the top of a doorway.

We finished cleaning up and put our sculptures away in companionable silence, although the noise of the other classmates was everywhere. I looked up at the clock-it was almost five minutes to three. I slowly walked towards the door with Seth, my backpack slung over my shoulder as he spoke again.

"Are you free this weekend?" He asked. I looked up at him again as I thought over my plans for the next two days. I squinted my eyes as I thought. "No…I don't think so." I admitted.

Seth smiled. "Well, I was thinking, since you've been living here for a month now, if you'd like to come down to La Push and hang out at First Beach tomorrow. Quil and Embry'll be there too, and you might like to meet other people." His eyes sparkled as he spoke the last two words.

My eyebrows furrowed. I wasn't exactly what I would like to call myself a "people person". Although I spoke well with strangers, I always preferred to be by myself for some time. Those times I would always draw in my journal and would keep my drawings private, never really showing them to anyone but people who were close to me, namely my mother and Leslie.

But now I was such good friends with Seth, and Quil and Embry were pretty nice.

"Ok, I'll go." My eyes brightened as I looked up again at Seth, who beamed back at me. "Cool! Other people from this class are tagging along too, so we won't be the only ones."

"Ah, yes." I turned slightly to see Aaron, who was standing almost a few inches from us, his hands clasped together at the front of his black trench coat. He tilted his head at me as he gave another strange smile. "I'm also coming along as well. I can't wait till tomorrow. It'll be fun, just us and a few friends." He briefly looked up at Seth, his steely grey eyes narrowing slightly.

Much to my relief, the bell rang out across the classroom, and the occupants thundered out through the door. I hurried out in the group with Seth trailing behind me. As soon as we were in the hallway I quickly scanned my vision for the boy in black, and thankfully he was nowhere to be seen. I breathed out a gusty sigh.

"Hey, don't look at me." Seth threw up his hands in surrender as innocence played across his face. "I didn't invite him-he invited himself."

"He did that because he heard us." I shook my head as I gave a small smile up at him. "I know you well enough that you wouldn't do that." I shifted my backpack as we walked down the hall. "I'll pick you up around ten," Seth informed me. "Do you need to ask your folks?" I shook my head. "I'll just tell them. I know they want me out of the house." We stopped at one of the doors that lead out to the parking lot. "I'd better get moving. I'll call you later, OK?"

"'Kay, then." A smile broke upon Seth's face as one of his enormous hands placed itself on the top of my head, ruffling my short dark brown hair. "See you." He turned and jogged over to his locker.

Chuckling softly, I reached up to straighten my hair while walking out to my car.

Once safely out of the parking lot, I steered my car towards home, buildings and trees flashing me by. I grew another small smile as I thought of what tomorrow would bring. Being with Seth wouldn't be so bad- we got along extremely well, keeping up conversations and joking between us. I also opened up to Embry and Quil.

I arrived home at my aunt's house, and after parking and locking my car, I hurried through the continuous rain and let myself in through the door. "Mom? Aunt Leslie?" I called out, my eyes scanning the spacious living room.

"In here, honey." Kimberly's melodious voice drifted through the kitchen. I turned my head as I wandered in its direction. My eyes found her and Leslie sitting at the kitchen table, a big bowl of green beans set in its center. They both smiled warmly at me as I stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "How are you?" My mother asked me, her voice surprisingly hoarse.

I turned to look at her, and much to my alarm her face looked tired, circles seeming to be etched under her eyes.

Kimberly took in my face and her expression changed from welcoming to worry in an instant. "It's the new medicine." She spoke almost quickly. "I already talked to our new doctor about it, and she's looking for a new subscription. It knocks the wind out of me." She tittered softly while her sister laughed alongside her.

I forced myself to smile with them as I settled myself in a spare chair, placing my backpack on the floor. "I'm sorry," I murmured softly. Kimberly reached her hand out to cover mine as she placed a kiss upon my forehead. The warmth from it spread itself from my head throughout my whole body, and the knot of worry that was in my chest unbound itself. My fingers found a bean from the bowl and they twisted around the shape, twisting off the ends.

"Seth invited me to go to the beach with him tomorrow." I began, my eyes focused on the small light green vegetable in my hands. "Most of my art class will be there, so I figured I'd tag along." I looked up to see Leslie looking at me with approval and my mother smiling again at me.

I just loved her smile…

"Of course you can," Kimberly spoke softly. "Seth seems like a very nice boy, and the beach isn't too far. Just be careful, alright?" I nodded my head, knowing that she would ask me that familiar question. "I will, Mom, don't worry." I jumped to my feet as I remembered something after her approval. "I gotta call Seth," I finished as I grabbed my backpack and headed for my room.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." Leslie called after me. I nodded as I walked down the hallway.

Seth sounded pleased when I told him the news. He also informed me that all of us would be meeting at the school and then driving to the beach tomorrow.

Taking out my sketchbook, I drew doodles of cartoon bats as I chatted away with my best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All around me, the silence, thrummed by the water, stretched itself out into the dark blue abyss.

I slowly turned my head, my eyebrows slightly furrowed as my lips pursed themselves, holding in the limited breath that was inside my throat. My hair drifted around my face as I stood perfectly straight and still on the ocean floor, my eyes scanning the gloomy, yet peaceful scenery that was laid before me.

A low melody merged itself into the water. My head turned sharply towards the direction it was coming from as it grew louder, breaking the silence as it slowly captivated me, clouding my senses and causing my mind to place its focus on the source that it was coming from.

A figure stood just a few feet away, but was slowly walking towards me as if we were on land, though its dull silver hair floated around its face. As it grew closer, the sun, a million miles away above us, gave off the weak rays to reveal the strikingly pale skin that was bare.

My eyes widened as the deep set red of his eyes gazed hungrily back at me.

Snapping out of my dream, I awoke with a start.

Weak sunlight filtered through my window as I shook my head out of its sleeping state. I looked around my room, and after seeing that it wasn't submerged in water, I breathed a sigh of relief. I then slowly climbed off my bed after seeing the time on my alarm clock; it was only ten minutes until the alarm set off, but I was already wide awake thanks to my strange nightmare.

Running both my hands through my hair, I strolled over to the bathroom. After showering and brushing my teeth I hurried back to my room to get dressed, knowing full well that although the sun was out, there would be no way that the water at the beach would be warm enough to swim in.

After slipping on jeans, a short sleeved gray shirt and my black jacket I hurried out into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Taped on the kitchen door was a note that was from Leslie:

Amberly,

I had to run to the school for a conference. Mom is still sleeping, but she wanted to tell you to have fun and be safe. Call her when you're about to come home. We both love you!

Aunt L.

I quickly snagged a granola bar from the counter and ate as I walked out to my car. It took fifteen minutes to get from my house to my school, which gave me about a couple minutes left to wait for the others to come. I sat in my car, which sat alone in the parking lot, when, out of the corner of my eye, a white minivan pulled up on the street. I climbed out my car as it pulled up next to me and stopped.

Embry smirked as he rolled down the window. "Hey." I nodded and waved as I walked up to the van. "Seth told me about what happened yesterday, so we figured that you'd ride with us. Is that OK?" I blinked before nodding ferverantly, almost dashing around the van to the side door. It popped open as Seth appeared in my vision. He apparently saved me a spot that was right by the door.

"I owe you," I exclaimed as I sat myself down next to Seth, my voice toned with gratitude. Seth let out a chuckle as he ruffled my hair again.

It didn't take long for our other classmates to come. They drove by in a Sedan and followed Embry towards the beach. This trip took about a half hour, but I was occupied by Seth, who talked animatley.

As I shook my head and rolled my eyes at one of his jokes, they suddenly fell on the tall dark figure that was in the way back. He chatted along with another guy whom I didn't know, but then he turned his head so that his eyes would meet mine. I quickly looked down before they made any contact.

"What's with you?" Seth murmured to me. I looked up slightly to see his face wearing an amused expression. I shrugged and looked out the window, watching the trees thin as the beach drew nearer.

Embry parked his van in the parking lot, and stretching our legs, we strolled down to where the sands lay. My eyes caught the sight of a teepee shaped pile of sticks-they looked as if they were made for a bonfire.

Quil strode forward while fishing out a cigarette lighter. He knelt in front of the pile of wood and after a few flicks, held a newborn flame towards a branch to that it would catch on fire. In a split second, the pile of wood was engulfed in a light blue flame.

"Whoa…" My eyes lighted as they took in the color of the flames. I suddenly heard a gentle chuckle from my right, but when I turned my head, Seth was nowhere to be seen.

A group of kids already decided to play volleyball, and so I watched the Quilieute boys take on the rest of their classmates who volunteered to play. I watched a couple of games, but then decided to go and explore the beach. Sports weren't really one of my interests, but it was amusing to see Quil and the other huge, russet skinned boys beat down the opposite team, especially Aaron.

With my sketchbook in my hand I ventured up the hill of rocks that sat alongside the beach. A huge tree, pale and bare against the light gray sky, sat alongside the hill, it's long, spindly roots tangling among the rocks. I sat on one of the roots nearby its base. The wind blew at my face as I stared down at the scenery, the people below looking minimal due to the distance between us. An idea forming in my head I opened my notebook and started to outline the beach and the ocean.

I suddenly felt a presence as I put details into my sketch. I looked up sharply, expecting Aaron to stand there. Who I saw made my throat squeeze.

Standing a couple feet away from me, his black hair blowing in the breeze, the tall boy smiled gently at me as he took in my expression of surprise. He then finished his trek up the hill in two long strides, his dark eyes never leaving mine. I stared up at him as he loomed over me, his head tilted to the side as he spoke.

"Hey," He spoke softly, his voice husky. "You're Amberly, aren't you?" Not able to speak, I nodded my head. The boy's eyes warmed as he slowly sat on the root I was on, never leaving my face. He seemed to be the biggest of all the guys I met-his elbows rested against his long legs as he continued to smile at me.

"My name's Jake." He murmured, as if he was afraid he would scare me off. I realized that I had been staring at him the whole time, so I shook my head out of its stupor. "Ummm…it's nice to meet you," I answered back shyly. I fiddled with my notebook as I looked back up at him. "How do you know my name, though?" I suddenly pondered, momentarily lost in his black eyes.

He suddenly gave me an impish smirk. "I wasn't supposed to tell you, but since you asked…a certain friend told me you were…_interested_."

_Damn you, Seth._

"Really?" I almost stammered, my hand resting on the back of my head as I gazed at the beach ahead of us. I opened my mouth, trying to find words that would come after my idiotic question. A husky chuckle made me stop and look back up at him. "It's OK. I was just joking." He chuckled again, his broad shoulders shaking while his shaggy bangs flopped over his eyes. I smiled back a little.

"So…how do you like it so far?" Jake leaned back so his elbows rested against the roots behind him. He turned his head sideways to look at me as he asked his question. I looked back at him, feeling the warmth come off of his body. "It's pretty OK. I'm getting used to all the rain." My eyes quickly scanned over his torso; it was lean, but the muscles were still evident through his skin tight shirt. I briefly wondered how he could just wear a shirt and jeans in this weather, but then tore my eyes away from his body with a blush growing on my cheeks.

"Where'd you move from, Florida?" Jake smirked at his own joke, and I giggled at his childlike grin. "Colorado, actually- home of the crazy weather." He and I both chuckled at the joke, and I brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear. It was strange- I felt comfortable around him already, although a horde of butterflies were beating inside my stomach.

"So why'd you move anyway?" The next question made me stop and remember the only reason why my mother and I were here. A wave of sadness suddenly swept inside me as I brought a leg up to my chest, my chin resting against my knee. I stared out into the ocean, the wind blowing loose strands of hair across my eyes.

"Hey…" I turned my head to see Jake leaning towards me, his eyes filled with a strangely overwhelming worry. "You OK?" He asked quietly. I slowly nodded my head while giving him another small smile. "Yeah, it's just…my mother and I moved here because…she has cancer." I finished softly.

Jake's eyebrows furrowed together, making his eyes darker and he dropped his head towards the ground. "Sorry," He mumbled. "I shouldn't have asked you that." I stared at him for a moment before reaching tentatively towards his head. My fingers froze for a moment before they made contact with his shaggy hair.

Jake's hair looked rough, but when I placed my hand on top of his hand, it felt very soft. The contact between my hand and his hair was brief, but it still sent a shock shooting up my arm…This was different then with that strange man back at that coffee shop.

I actually _liked_ it…

Jake peeked out from behind his curtain of hair, a questioning flicker in his eyes. I smiled as he raised his head. "'S not your fault." I murmured. "They're looking for a cure anyway."

Jake smiled softly as he stared down at my face. "What about you?" I asked. "Did you move?" He shook his head. "No, I lived in La Push my whole life- with my dad." He shrugged. "I pretty much know everyone, since the area is so small. It gets kinda boring sometimes." He leaned back again, and this time his smile was full of mirth. "Lately, it's been interesting though." He gave me his impish smirk again, but his eyes held something I never saw before.

I felt my face grow red again, and his eyes softened on me. He opened his mouth again but was interrupted by another voice.

"Amber!" The familiar nasal voice called. Behind my curtain of hair, I closed my eyes and sighed in annoyance before I turned to find Aaron standing a few feet from us. He looked back at us, a mixture of relief and annoyance mixed into one expression. "I was looking everywhere for you, the others are leaving." His grey eyes moved to Jake, where they narrowed in a hard stare.

Both of us got up and stretched our legs. "We're coming." I called down to Aaron. Jake and I slowly walked down the hill and followed him across the beach. Aaron, although looking nonchalant as he walked ahead of us, kept darting glances back at us as if hoping that Jake wouldn't suddenly grab me and carry me off the beach.

"I assume he's not your boyfriend?" Jake asked in a low voice as he leaned sideways at me, his broad lips pulled in a grin. I sighed again and shook my head.

I suddenly stopped as the wind blew gently behind me. The beach suddenly felt very silent, despite a few kids shrieking and splashing in the water. Every nerve ending in my body was on full alert, as if seeking out the low melody that drifted in the wind.

I turned my head towards the forest that was laid out on top of the hill of rocks, and the song echoed across the treetops.

"Amberly?" I turned to see Jake looking down at me with an eyebrow raised. "What is it?" He spoke in the same voice that he used when we were sitting at the huge, bare tree. I looked back at the forest, but the sound was nowhere to be found. "It's nothing." I spoke absently. I shook my head and then smiled up at him as we continued to walk towards the parking lot.

I mulled over what happened in the past half hour with him. Surprisingly, I felt comfortable around him, and it was the first time he and I both met. Still, the butterflies that were within me wouldn't cease, and the blush was permanent on my face.

I sat between Seth and Jake on the way back to our school, and thunder rang out from behind us, promising the occasional storm. Despite of this, all the windows in Embry's van were wide open, and the cold wind blew around us. The heat from both Jake and Seth kept me warm, much to my surprise.

As we drove away from the beach, the strange song filtered through my ears again.

_A waltz for the girl out of reach…she lifts her hands up to the sky…_


	6. Chapter 5: Encounter

5. Encounter

"It's spread…?" A sinking feeling settled into my chest as my fingers involuntarily gripped the phone that was in my palm. My other hand molded itself tightly around the edge of the small table, the muscles within it locking themselves to keep from shaking. I bit my lower lip from trembling while the dam grew larger and harder while burning my throat. A faint roar grew in my ears…

"Amber? Amberly?" My mother's voice brought me out of my stupor, making my voice catch itself in a hitch. I took a deep breath before I spoke again into the phone. "Ummm, yeah?" My voice cracked a bit, so I cleared my throat before speaking again. "So, you're telling me the cancer spread?" I winced at the last word, making the bulge in my throat burn harder.

"The cancer may have spread, but the doctors are looking at it even as we speak." Kimberly spoke soothingly. "Doctor Collins told me that there's a fifty-fifty chance that it can be cured." She spoke the next words with a tinge of triumph in her voice. "It's only a matter of time, if the cancer is stopped spreading. If it does, then they'll be rid of it."

I took in another deep, shaky breath as an uncomfortable feeling of relief sank into my chest, replacing the uneasy feeling of distraught. I leaned against the table, closing my eyes for a moment as I listened to my mother's voice. I then opened my eyes as I spoke again. "So, are you coming home today?" I asked softly.

"Yes, honey, I'll be back at around six tonight." Kimberly answered in a reassuring voice. "Leslie has to work late tonight, though, so you'll be home alone for a while." I nodded against the phone, and then looked at the time on my cell phone. "Mom? I have to get going, I'm gonna be late." A note of regret came into my voice as I said my goodbye.

Hanging up the phone, I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

Two nights ago, I came home from school to find that my mother was at the hospital. Leslie then told me that the prescription was making her tired and sick enough not to eat anything. After calling the doctor, she was urged to come to the hospital to run some tests.

I shivered as I pulled into the school's parking lot, realizing that it wasn't from the cold the rain brought on.

Glancing at my phone again, I realized that I only had about two minutes until my first period class started. Running now, I dodged in and out of stray classmates, and I miraculously arrived at the door of my English class in only about thirty seconds.

Shifting my backpack on my shoulder I slowly walked into the classroom with my head down, watching my feet place themselves in front of each other. I didn't look up until a sudden movement was caught at the corner of my eye.

To my surprise, Jacob was standing from his desk, a worried expression on his face. The way he was standing looked as if he had sprung from his chair the moment I walked in the room, his legs almost spread apart as if they wanted him to walk over to me. His hands moved slightly at his sides, as if wanting to stretch themselves out to me.

My breath hitched in my throat as I stared at him back, butterflies tingling my stomach as my heart plummeted in my ribcage.

The bell suddenly rang, causing everyone around us to storm to their seats as the teacher walked in. I slowly walked to my desk after seeing a look of frustration on Jake's face, as if the bell stopped him from coming over to me.

"Everyone, take out your books and turn to page thirty. We'll be covering Robert Frost today, as he will be a part of our look into American poetry." Mr. Hanson spoke loudly to the class as he pulled out his own literature book. Everyone mimicked his action by pulling out battered literature books from their backpacks. I sighed quietly as I flipped to the page we would be reading.

A line suddenly came into my vision, and I looked closer to see what it said.

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favour fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice._

I blinked a couple of times before turning my attention to the teacher, who was writing our lesson out on the white board. Out of the corner of my eye, Jacob looked down as he wrote in his notebook, a small smile on his face.

The bell rang at the end of my fourth period class, making the silence disappear as the room erupted into noise as my classmates hurried to lunch. I slowly walked alongside Seth out the classroom, but before I could say hello, he suddenly turned his head to the side, as if he was listening to something that was far away. I looked quizzically up at him as we stopped in the hallway and stared at him until he looked back to me with a smile on his face.

"Uhhhhh, I just forgot." He took a step back from me as he continued to talk. "I have to meet up with my sister-she needs help with homework." He looked over my head and gave out a sudden smirk before turning around and jogging away from me.

I stared after his back in confusion until a huge hand wrapped itself around my arm, covering it with its fingers.

I looked up sharply in surprise to see Jake smiling softly down at me. I smiled back at him. "Hey, Jake." I murmured softly, suddenly feeling shy.

"You wanna hang out?" Jake asked softly, his black eyes staring into my own. I momentarily got lost in their depths as my brain fumbled to find an answer to his question.

"Uhhhhh…yeah…?" Jacob smirked at me, his dark eyes dancing before his hand slid down my arm and grabbed my hand. My heart spluttered unevenly at the overwhelmingly warm contact as he pulled me through hordes of teenagers, and my feet almost stumbled as I almost kept up with his walking; his long legs were kind of hard to keep up.

Jake led us through a door that led out the side of the school, and we walked out into the fog. Even though it wasn't raining today, grey clouds covered the sky, making the air around us cold.

We walked towards a small hedge mirrored by two or three trees, my hand still hidden in Jake's hand. I pulled myself up on the hedge, my dark brown hair falling over my eyes as I set my backpack beside me. Jake leaned against the hedge and stared into my face again, one of his black eyebrows raised.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked. I looked back at him and shook my head. "Not really." I admitted. In all honesty, the butterflies made my stomach full.

"Hey…" Jake stood as his eyebrows pulled together, the same worry from this morning coming over his features. "About this morning…" He paused before he continued. "Are you OK? You looked pretty sad when you came in today." I stared at him for a moment before looking down at my knees, the memory of the phone call playing itself in my head. My eyebrows came together as a wave of sadness grew inside me.

Warm fingers came under my chin and pulled my head back up to see Jake looking at me gently. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He murmured. I shook my head in his hand, my face suddenly growing hot. "Not really," I almost squeaked. Jake's eyebrows rose at the sudden change in my voice before laughing softly and letting go of my chin. I stared ahead at the football field, my legs swinging in a rhythm as a soft wind blew my hair from behind.

"So…" I turned to look at Jake, whose shaggy hair was ruffled by the wind. He turned his head towards me as I continued. "Last weekend was fun. I had a really great time. Did you?" I stared at his face as a smile came across his lips.

"Yeah, I did. It was nice…just talking." His eyebrows pulled together again as his smile became a smirk. "Although it sucked that your boyfriend had to break up our conversation." I let out a snort of laughter as I shook my head. "Oh, Aaron's not my boyfriend. He's just a classmate from my art class who invited himself just because he likes to follow me around." I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"So…you're not going out with anyone?" Jake asked softly. His eyes bore into mine as he asked me this question, looking as if they were burning.

I stared into them for a while as I answered him almost carefully. "No, I'm not." I spoke very quietly. "I haven't really…gone out with anybody."

Jake continued to look down upon me, his eyes now lighted. He slowly leaned back as a small smile grew on his lips. "Really…sorry, I was just curious." He flashed me his impish grin again.

I smiled in return. "My mom always asked me that question. 'When are you going to find a boy, Amberly? You're too pretty to be single!'" We both laughed after I mimicked my mother's voice.

"You know, I've never heard that name before." Jake mused after we stopped laughing. He leaned back his head as he spoke again. "Did your mom give you that name?" I nodded. "Kimberly wanted to give me a name that was original, but with a little piece of her name in it. She always liked the name Amber, so she kind of mixed it together with her name. So, Amber and Kimberly became Amberly."

The bell suddenly rang, and Jake took my hand as I slid myself off the hedge. We both hurried inside the school, and he led me to my fifth period class. We continued to talk on the way. "Your last name's Black?" I asked as I looked up at him. "I kinda like it-it suits you." We both smiled, and out the corner of my eye I saw Aaron stalk by us.

"I'll see you later, then." I waved goodbye to Jake as I walked into the classroom along with my classmates. I looked back to see Jake walk with Embry, who had a huge smirk on his face.

The rest of the day flashed by me, and sooner or later the final bell rang, ending this day of school. I hurriedly walked out the school and towards my car, wanting to avoid Aaron; he kept on darting looks at me as if wanting to confront me on what I did at lunch.

I got into my car, started the engine, and pulled out the parking lot. In an instant, the memory of this morning flashed in my head again, and I suddenly realized that I didn't really want to come home right away. My hands on the wheel steered the car in the direction of the beach.

Half an hour later, my eyes took in the scene of First Beach and the vast ocean that spread out before me. I slowly climbed out my car and strolled down to the sand. The grey clouds, now darker than before, covered the whole sky so that not even a trace of sunlight could be detected. I shivered softly as the wind blew over me.

All of a sudden, I felt extremely lonely. I was pretty much the only person on this beach, despite the seagulls that were calling out above me. Another wave of sadness grew inside me, only this time it wasn't from what happened today.

Suddenly, I wanted Jacob…

A soft melody drifted in my ears, and I slowly turned towards the trees to where it was coming from. For a moment, I just stood on the sand and allowed myself to be taken in by the beautifully soft sound as I closed my eyes, the wind blowing at my hair.

One foot fell in front of the other, and I allowed my legs to carry me up the hill of rocks and past the huge sea-bleached tree where I first spoke with Jake. A sense of curiosity welled inside me, growing as I walked into the forest, where it was dark and green all around.

I looked around me before I ventured ahead of me, trying to follow the song as it continued to drift all around me. It was everywhere; it almost drove me crazy just trying to figure out where it was coming from.

The sound came to a sudden stop, and I shook my head, making my head come out of a strange trance. The forest suddenly fell silent, and I just stood without moving, suddenly trying to find a path that would take me out this place that was suddenly very eerie.

A sudden rustling came from my right, and I turned my head sharply as something came out of the bushes.

A huge animal shoved itself through the suddenly small bush, shaking stray leaves out of its russet red fur. Looking at its full form, I realized that it was a wolf, but although it was around the size of a horse, only the bulking muscles under its fur made it look bigger. I stared at it with wide eyes until the wolf opened his eyes and turned its enormous head towards me.

I looked up into its face and realized that its eyes held the blackest color I ever saw.

My breath suddenly hitched inside my throat as my body locked itself. If this animal was wild…my heart accelerated inside my chest as a feeling of dread sank into my brain, making my skin break out in a cold sweat.

The wolf tilted its head as it continued to stare at me, and then with a swish of its tail, started to slowly advance towards me.

_Oh, crap… _

I slowly backed away from it, but it continued to walk towards me. My back met with a huge tree, and I clutched its bark for support. I wasn't a very good climber-I was a goner for sure.

The huge wolf closed the distance between us in just one stride before it stopped, its muzzle hovering over my head. I stared up at it in horror, afraid to break eye contact. Its black eyes bore into mine for a moment before its nose lifted to my hair and sniffed at it, dark brown strands being pulled towards its face.

Suddenly, Jacob's smiling black eyes appeared in my mind's eye, erasing the cold feeling of despair from my system completely.

The wolf brought its head down so that its eyes were on the same level as mine. I stared into them for a moment before forcing a small smile. "Hey…where'd you come from?" I asked softly. My hand unthinkingly reached up and tentivly reached up towards the side of its face, where it made contact with its fur. I suddenly realized that although it felt course, it still felt soft. It also felt extremely warm.

"Are you hungry?" I reached into my purse and slipped out my PB and J that I didn't eat today. I unwrapped it and held it out towards the wolf, who sniffed at it before taking it gingerly from my hand and ate it in one bite.

I softly stroked its fur again, suddenly marveling at the red color it gave off. "Are you a girl…" I wondered aloud. It suddenly snorted as it looked at me again as if it was offended at my question. "OK, you're a boy, then." I corrected myself quickly, not wanting to make him angry. My hand came down the side of his face again as a smile grew on my face. "But you're a pretty boy…" I finished in a whisper.

A sigh issued from the wolf as he leaned his face into my hand, making it look small against his head. My heart skipped a sudden beat as my stomach fluttered.

A distant howl echoed across the trees, and the wolf and I looked up at the sound. I patted his shoulder. "Go. I guess you have a pack that's getting worried about you." I spoke as I looked up at him again. He returned my gaze with a flicker of regret in his eyes.

"I think we'll meet again." I assured him, giving him another smile. His eyes lighted as he brought his huge head down to cautiously butt it against my shoulder before taking off in a flash. In a split second, I was alone again.

A faint rumble grew in the distance, and I turned and ran back out the forest and down the hill towards the parking lot.

Once I slid myself into my car, my heart began pounding in my chest again with the realization that my life would have ended in that forest. I shivered as I blocked out the possibilities the huge red wolf would have done to devour me like prey.

But the wolf's eyes looked just like…

I shook my head as I started the car. That was impossible. He was just a wild animal…immediately a feeling of doubt mingled with my attempt at that fact.

I drove my car out the parking lot as rain fell across La Push…


	7. Chapter 6: Hands

6) Hands

Looking up at the clear blue sky, my eyes squinted instinctively as the brightness from the sun momentarily blinded them. This was nothing like the weather back in Seattle, I mused, with this big ball of light warming my skin and being in an environment that came with a warm climate.

A tug on my hand made me turn my head to my mother, who gave me her quiet, gentle smile. I smiled in return as my hand squeezed hers back, and instantly the warmth between them made me feel at peace.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, a huge merry-go-round came into view, the immobile horses spinning in a full circle, ringed by a small, chain-link fence. A small group was huddled by the entrance of the gate, and as we walked to get a better look, they appeared to be children. A clown stood out in the crowd, a smile plastered on his painted face.

Mesmerized by the spinning motion and its carnival-like music, I turned my head again to my mother, an almost pleading expression in my eyes.

She looked almost surprised as she stared at me back before smiling ruefully at me. With a wave of excitement, I jogged through the fence and swiftly sat myself on one of the horses-black, looking as if it was frozen in its run, its head flailed back. I gripped onto the hard, gold, braided support as I rode along with the other statues, almost flying.

I smiled in childish ecstasy as I turned my head, my hair whipping around my eyes, looking for my mother. I scanned the crowd as I quickly passed them, but she was nowhere to be found.

The sun suddenly shone off in the distance, and my eyes made out a pale figure, whose skin glittered like diamonds in this desert landscape. Slowly it walked towards the merry-go-round, not taking its eyes off me as I rhythmically passed across its vision. The crowd didn't seem to notice its presence.

A wave of panic settled into me as the tall pale figure drew even closer. My eyes quickly scanned for my mother, but they couldn't find any glimpse of her. They then fell to the eyes of the figure, who was obviously a man now-with pale skin, silver hair, and blood-red, hungry-ridden eyes.

He smiled at my terrified face, his white pearly fangs glinting in the sunlight.

The flash from his teeth startled me out of my slowly escalating nightmare.

I shot up in my bed with a sharp gasp, feeling my heart thud in my chest, as I quickly scanned my room, dark now compared to the bright day that was in my dream. Lifting a shaking hand to my face, I wiped the cold sweat from my forehead and let it run through my hair, which felt damp. Out of the corner of my eye, the alarm clock on my night table showed that it was six thirty four.

I quietly climbed off my bed, deciding that a hot shower would wake me and get me focused.

Once I locked myself safely in the bathroom, which was down the hall, I proceeded to slip off my nightshirt and bottoms before twisting the faucet on, watching as the steaming water shot out from the shower head before stepping into the tub, shutting the curtain behind me.

The water burned my skin, but somehow shivers seemed to rack through my body, leaving my chest in pain with each course. Instead of warming my body, it seemed to drench it with ice water.

It was silly, I mused to myself, getting all worked up over some silly dream. I shook my head as I reached for my shampoo-cherry blossom, my favorite scent. I massaged the pink liquid into my hair as I tried to reason with myself. It was perfectly normal for people to have these sorts of dreams, wasn't it? After all, it happened all the time.

The water streaming in the drain mingled with the foam of my shampoo as I rinsed my hair out in the spray of water.

I washed my body before finally turning off the water, its flow ending in a gurgle as it was stopped. I reached my hand out around the curtain, groping the air before grabbing the towel sitting folded on the toilet seat. I wrapped myself securely with it before striding out the door, my wet skin briefly making contact with the cold morning air.

A sudden jolt went through me as the dream flashed past again. I shook my head again as I tried to fight it with reason. _Quit being so stupid,_ I scolded myself, _it isn't real._ _You don't even know this guy_. _He's your imagination._

A crunch on the floor interrupted my train of thought. I looked down to see my foot- which was right on top of my new Josh Groban CD.

With a gasp, my foot flew off as I snatched the CD off the floor, examining it out of worry for cracks or scratches. I breathed a sigh of relief when there was no sign.

I walked over to my dresser, setting the CD down on its top before picking up my comb to work out the knots in my towel-dried hair. Once I was done, I chanced a look in my mirror.

Yes…I did look like my mother. My short, dark-brown hair, which was still wet, fell to just the top of my shoulders, glistening in a wet sheen in the pale light. I stared into my eyes, which were a slight green, but painted with a dark brown, making it the color hazel. The slightly upturned nose, the high cheekbones, and the pointed, almost round lips almost mirrored the face of my mother.

I sighed before I walked towards my closet to get dressed.

My backpack slung over my shoulder, I walked out the hall and into the kitchen. Kimberly sat at the table, a mug of coffee in her hands. She looked up to the sound of my footsteps and her eyes lit when she saw me.

"Hello, Amber," She smiled at me as I opened the fridge. I smiled back while grabbing a yogurt and closing the fridge before I sat across from her. I brushed back a lock of hair as I examined her face- it looked tired, but not too haggard the last time I saw her, although there were light bags under her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly as I opened the top of my yogurt. A flicker came into her maple eyes before she looked at me reassuringly.

"Honey, I'm fine," She spoke softly. "The doctors are working on a new prescription to give to me. They're doing the best they can." She leaned forward on her elbows, her fingers suddenly gripping the mug. "You can just relax, Amberly. Ever since I was diagnosed, you've always been so worried."

I looked back at her mutely, unable to say anything.

"Please." Her eyes began brimming with concern. "Please, Amber. Don't worry about me. I'm not ready to go just yet." One of her hands reached out to cover mine, which was clenched into a tight fist.

I took in a deep breath through my nose, allowing the muscles in my hand to loosen themselves. I gazed head-on at my mother as I spoke. "I'll try," I admitted softly.

Kimberly smiled as her hand went from mine to my face, which stroked my cheek softly. She gave out a sigh, the look of concern vanishing from her face.

"So…how has school been going for you?" She asked more lightly before taking a sip of her coffee. I leaned back in my chair, feeling as if a weight came out of me.

"School's been going great, I guess," I admitted, shrugging my shoulders. "The teachers are alright, and I hang out with Seth and the others during lunch." I've told my mother about Seth, Quil, and Embry, and she seemed pleased to know that I had already made friends.

She smiled as she set her mug down, and the next question she asked me totally caught me off guard.

"Any boys?" She asked casually.

I spluttered around the spoonful of yogurt I placed in my mouth before swallowing it in a huge gulp. I gasped momentarily as Kimberly's eyebrows shot up at my reaction.

"No, Mom," I coughed out, reaching for a napkin to wipe my mouth. "I'm not interested in boys right now."

"Are you sure?" Kimberly's eyebrows furrowed together, a look of worry crossing her face. "It couldn't really hurt to start looking now- maybe there's a boy at your school who might like you."

Immediately, the vision of Aaron Way flashed across my mind, but I squashed it as I stood up.

"Mom, really, I'm not interested in dating right now," I protested slightly, washing my spoon out at the sink. I turned to lean against the counter as I faced her.

Kimberly sighed as she lifted her hands up, her palms facing outward. "Alright then, I'll let you off on this one. But if you don't find a boy, and soon, then I will." She shook her finger mockingly at me as she voiced her threat.

I rolled my eyes as I smirked. "All right then," I sighed as I pushed myself from the counter. I walked over to her to give her a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed my backpack before walking towards the door. "Bye, Mom, I love you." I called over my shoulder.

"Have a nice day." Her voice rang behind me as I walked out the door, shutting it behind me.

I snorted as I played the conversation in my head on the way to school. As if dating was the number one thing to do on my list! I looked out the front window of my car to see dark clouds that were just on the horizon and let out another sigh. I was getting used to all the rain-I've always sort of liked how the sky darkened with grey and the fact that rain was everywhere, making the atmosphere peaceful.

I parked my car in the lot and took a quick glance at the clock on my dashboard. I had about twenty five minutes until school actually started. Gathering up my backpack and sketchbook I hurried through the drizzle into the opening of the school.

A garden was nestled at the side of the school, ringed by red rocky slates. A dry spot caught my eye, so I eagerly jogged to it to sit by the ferns and different colored flowers. I flipped my notebook open so that I could draw these pretty flowers, wondering vaguely how they survived all the water that was constantly rained upon them.

My mind drifted off as I absently sketched the drawing, the pencil in my hand skimming across the page. It was only then that I realized, when I was shading the hair, that I was drawing a person.

The same man, watching me on the merry-go-round in the desert…

The sound of a car door closing made me jump and look through the fog the drizzle gave off. My eyes made out a small, red car, and the person who was walking towards the school appeared to be the one who drove it. As my eyes made out the face behind the shaggy bangs, I realized who the person was with a jolt in my chest.

A flicker of recognition came into Jacob Black's eyes, and the look on his face changed from surprise to warmth the moment he saw me.

A sudden feather of heat came from my face throughout my body, and my hands absentmindedly shut my notebook as he approached me.

"Amber!" He called out, raising a hand in greeting. I smiled and waved back, affected by the suddenly happy aura that radiated from him. He stopped right at my feet, making himself looking even more bigger than before. I had to crane my neck in order to see his eyes.

"Hey, Jake," I spoke pleasantly, setting my sketchbook aside as I gazed up at him. He tilted his head, his black hair falling over his eyes as he looked quizzically down at me. "What're you doing out here? Isn't it cold?" He asked in a soft voice, an amused but gentle smile playing across his lips.

"Not really." I moved around so that my feet met the ground. I stretched my legs out as he slowly sat beside me, his eyes never leaving my face. I reached behind me to grab my sketchbook, but my fingers couldn't find it. Jacob moved beside me, and I turned to see my sketchbook held in his huge hand. I blinked in surprise before reaching my hand for it. "Thanks," I murmured as our fingers brushed.

Jacob looked down at our hands in surprise. "Jeez," He suddenly muttered, his eyebrows furrowing together. I suddenly felt unconscious. "I'm sorry," I replied, a wave of embarrassment washing over me.

"No, it's not you," Jacob spoke quickly in a soft voice, as if telling me to not be afraid of something. I looked at him as he shook his head wryly. "Your hands are really cold." He admitted with a small grin.

"Oh…" I rubbed my hands together as I felt self-conscious. He stared at my hands for a moment, looking as if he was contemplating something before his long fingers slowly stretched out under them, almost cupping them against his palms.

"May I?" He asked quietly, his eyes searching into mine. I looked up into them, suddenly becoming lost in their gentle black color. I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out, so I merely nodded.

He smiled softly down at me again before taking a hold of my hands, a flash of heat coming from his hands. I looked down in shock.

"Your hands are warm!" I noted with surprise. Jacob chuckled softly as his hands softly started rubbing mine, instantly driving out the cold. Heat came off of his skin onto mine- it wasn't warm, it was _hot_. My hands were sweating after a few seconds, but strange enough, I didn't mind.

We were silent for a moment, just sitting by the garden, Jacob rubbing my hands in a soothing motion. I stared at them, taking in how his hands were shaped. They were huge, but the fingers were slender, and they seemed to be careful as they rubbed my hands. Mine looked small compared to his.

My fingers shifted slightly in his grasp, and his hands slowly started to release mine. With a sudden jolt of fear that confused me, I grasped his fingers so that they could wound around mine again.

Jacob looked up at me again, a slightly concerned expression on his face.

"Ahhh….." I looked down at our hands again, a blush creeping into my face. "You're right, it is cold," I mumbled, hiding my face.

He smiled before rubbing my hands again. Groups of students began passing us now, and I wondered vaguely how much time was left before school started.

"Can I tell you something?" I suddenly asked softly, daring myself to meet his eyes. I looked up to see a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah, you can tell me." His face melted into his gentle expression as he smiled encouragingly at me.

I quietly brought my legs up, crossing my knees in order to make myself comfortable in my sitting position. I was careful to not move my hands as I scooted closer to him, and I vaguely noticed that the heat from his hands came from his body.

"Ever since…we, well, met," I slowly began in an uncertain voice. The hum of the students' voices grew louder as more of them came, so I lowered my head towards his so that he would hear my quiet voice.

All of a sudden, Jacob's head snapped up, his eyes still on me.

"I get it," He suddenly spoke. I was surprised to hear the slight sadness that was masked in his husky voice. He slowly loosened his grasp of my hands as he slowly moved away from me. He shifted his head sideways so that his face was hidden.

Out of the corner of my eye, Quil, Embry, and another boy, who was the same height and had the same, lean muscles that they had, stood at the door that led into the school, allowing the other students to pass them. Embry, who had his hand on the door, gazed at us worryingly as he looked as if he had frozen in his walk. Quil just looked at us, while the other boy just stood with his arms crossed, a hard, immobile stare on his russet face.

Jacob must have seen them too, because he slowly started to stand, not meeting my eyes. I stared into his face, and with a stab of alarm, I saw his eyes filled with sadness. The fear flared again as he took a step ahead of me.

Out of pure instinct, I reached up and grabbed one of his huge hands.

Jacob sharply turned his head towards me, surprise all over his face. His eyes started flickering as he looked down at our hands, the heat coming onto my skin again. They then looked into my face, and the sudden fire in his eyes softened with concern.

At that moment, I suddenly wanted to cry. I opened my mouth to say something-anything- to him, to answer the questioning look on his face, but no words came out.

The bell suddenly rang, cutting through the wet air, but I just stared up at Jacob, unable to get the words to come out of my throat.

His other hand took mine and gently unreleased my grasp, and they fell into my lap. I took in a quaking breath as a wave of hurt came crashing through my chest as he continued to stare at me sadly.

Jacob suddenly whipped his head around to look at the three huge boys that were still standing by the door. Quil looked impatient as Embry continued to look worried. The third boy, however, looked absolutely furious. He held his fists at his side as he stared at Jacob, his lips pursed in a tight line and his eyes narrowed slightly, as if he was trying to speak to Jacob with his mind. Jacob's jaw tightened, but his eyes suddenly looked determined. He stared at them for a moment, looking as if he was making a decision before placing his attention back at me.

His face changed to sadness as he reached a hand towards my face, gently brushing my cheek with his finger. I looked at the tear on his finger in surprise before looking up at him.

He gave me another gentle smile, although it was sad. He leaned down towards me, his face inches from mine. "Later," He spoke softly, as if he didn't want the other boys to hear. "OK?" His eyes searched my face.

I slowly nodded, the sudden weight placing itself in my chest.

Jacob gave me one last gentle look before he strode off, meeting the boys at the door before walking inside.

I watched him until he was gone, then I grabbed my stuff while standing up, roughly rubbing my face with the sleeve of my jacket as I jogged inside, straight to my first period English class, my eye glued to the floor, trying to block out the sudden tears that blurred my vision.

Seth noticed me when I entered the classroom, but didn't say anything. He just smiled politely, but the troubled expression on his face was noticeable. I smiled weakly back at him before taking my seat.

I didn't really pay attention to the lesson the teacher gave out to the class. Rather, I played the minutes before school started with Jacob in my head, trying to figure out the flaw that caused him to walk away. I said hello to him, I held his hand…immediately a blush crept into my face as I secretly sketched a small drawing in the margin of my notebook. The wolf that I saw just a week ago stared up at me and I smiled wistfully.

I looked up to see Jacob's chair vacant and the wave of sadness grew in me again. If I had done anything…I blinked my eyes shut as the confusing tears started to swell.

The day progressed slowly, and I paid equal attention to the classes as I did first period, thinking to myself the whole time.

I couldn't understand any of it. It had been three months since I moved here, and I just started to get to know him. Yet, I couldn't stop thinking about him- his face, his laugh, the conversations we had together, just the two of us…

And yet, every time I was alone, every time I had a moment to think to myself, the times that I spent with him replayed in my mind. Each time we exchanged words, the sound of his voice, the way he used his words, his husky voice, his eyes. All of these were stored in my memory with the purpose to be viewed and remembered later.

Each time I looked back on these memories, a sudden desire would course through me, alien and yet familiar to me. Each conversation felt like we were on the same wavelength, like we knew each other for years…like centuries. He was the only person, ever, that I could open myself up to, even though the time we had together was limited.

Sure, I went well with Kimberly and Leslie, but still…

Jacob Black was the only person who actually held me to the earth.

I slowly walked down the hall when it was time for lunch, my eyes staring down at the floor, my hair falling over my eyes.

Something hard hit me and the impact made me stumble back.

"Oomph!" I exclaimed as my feet flew under me. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the floor to hit me, but a pair of strong hands gripped the tops of my arms, stopping me from falling.

I looked up to see Jacob staring down at me with a small smirk on his face, although his eyes were slightly guarded.

"You know…you should really watch where you're going," He spoke while holding laughter although it was evident in his voice. I stared up at him as he let go of my arms, and I shifted my backpack on my shoulder, glaring up at him. "Well," I slightly shot back. "Maybe you really shouldn't be so big."

He shook his head, his shoulders shaking as he laughed lowly. "Sure, sure." He replied with a grin on his face.

My irritation at him quickly faded as his chuckle rang in my ears. He stopped laughing and looked down at me again, this time with a serious look on his face, and we stared at each other for a moment

"Jacob…" I suddenly murmured. I shifted my feet as his eyebrows furrowed. I took a deep breath before I continued. "Did I do anything?" I suddenly blurted out. "About this morning? I mean, Quil and Embry were there, and that other guy, and, well, he looked sorta mad, and you looked sad and-" I realized I was rambling.

Jacob stopped me before I could by pinching my lips together with his thumb and finger. "Hey!" I exclaimed through my lips, the word coming into a muffle. He chuckled again as he let go.

"Look, you didn't do anything, OK?" His smile vanished again as a somber look came across his face. "The guys just…" He looked away from me slightly to look out the window, the weak rays of the sun basking upon his face. "They were reminding me of a few…things." He finished quietly, looking at me out of the corner of his eye, which was flickering with the same sadness.

I stared at him for a moment before stepping forward, reaching to grasp his hand. It moved slightly before it allowed my hands to wrap themselves around it.

"Can I tell you something?" I realized that it was the same question I asked him this morning, and I looked uncertainly up at him. He smiled in slight encouragement and the most utter relief washed through me.

"Ever since we met," I slowly began, "I've felt comfortable around you. I don't know why, but whenever I'm around you, I feel like I'm….I don't really know." I admitted. I looked down at the floor, which apparently became an interesting thing to look at today. "I can't really describe it, but I really, really love the times I spend with you," I murmured in a small voice, unable to meet his eyes.

Silence spread through the now empty hallway, but it grew loud with every passing second. Shock flitted through me, not believing the words that I had just spoken to him. I slowly lifted my head to see Jacob staring off into the distance.

He suddenly looked back at me, the expression on his face looking as if he had made a decision but was still unsure of it.

"C'mon." He suddenly spoke. He grasped my hand as he pulled me down the hallway towards one of the doors that led outside. I blinked in confusion as I tried to keep up with his legs. "Where to?" I asked in an almost worried voice.

"Somewhere more private. I have something to tell you too." He looked back to flash me a gentle smile as we strode out into the drizzle.

The school was ringed by a small forest and Jacob led the way through the first line of trees as we delved deeper into the dark green around us. I tried my hardest to not trip over the gangly roots as I tried to keep up with him. He continued to stare ahead as we ventured further.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally stopped at a small clearing that seemed to be in the middle of the forest. The trees around us appeared to be ringed in a perfect circle and the sun, clouded by the grey clouds, shone weakly down upon us, making it look like night rather than day.

Jacob silently let go of my hand and gestured to one of the huge red trees, whose roots stretched out underneath itself. I stepped back over the roots that were strewn about on the ground and carefully seated myself just at its base. A sense of expectancy came over me as I stared at Jacob's tall form. He was only wearing a t shirt and jeans, but the muscles in his chest were evident through the cotton.

Silence spread between us again, louder and longer this time, until I was the one to speak first.

"Alright, then," I asked, hiding the nervous tremor in my voice as I stared up at him. "What did you want to tell me?"


	8. Chapter 7: Myths

7) Myths

Jacob looked down at me, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was in deep concentration. He held my gaze for a moment before he shifted on his feet and started pacing. I silently watched him, momentarily amazed at how he walked among the tangled roots. How could he walk so gracefully when he was so big?

Impatience gnawed at me after about five minutes had passed, and I opened my mouth to say something when all of a sudden Jacob came to halt. His faced scrunched up as if he was frustrated, and brought both his fists up to press them against his temples.

"Yes…I know that." He quietly growled, his huge body starting to tremble. I stared at him as he uttered the words. Did he speak the words out of pain? And why was he talking to himself?

"Jacob?" I murmured softly, slowly starting to get up.

"No-stay there!" He spoke sharply, the low gentleness gone from his voice, not able to meet my eyes. I sat back down immediately, feeling a sense of unease flutter in my chest.

Jacob took in a few deep breaths through his nose, his fists still against his face until his shaking subsided. He stood for a few more moments, his face still covered, before dropping his hands to his sides. Sadness came across his face, which was shrouded by the bangs of his shaggy black hair.

Just seeing his expression almost made my heart break. "Jake..?" I whispered softly. I bit my lip, feeling at a loss of what to do.

He slowly turned his head towards me, the soft smile on his face echoing his sadness. "I'm sorry," He murmured. He sauntered towards me slowly, his eyes carefully holding my face as if he was worried about scaring me off. He slowly sat on the roots that were slightly below at my left, his fingertips touching each other as his arms were balanced on his knees while he leaned over. His eyes never left mine.

I struggled to find my voice out of my ridiculous fear and succeeded with a question, the words slightly choked. "D-didn't you have something to tell me?" I asked, staring into his eyes.

He stared into my face before sighing quietly and hanging his head, his hair masking his face. He was quiet before he spoke in his gentle voice he always used when he was with me.

"Do you know the story of the cold ones?" He suddenly asked towards the ground. I stared at him, surprised at the turn this conversation was taking. "The…cold ones?" I repeated, puzzled. He lifted his head to look at me again, and his voice was serious, as if giving a lecture on what he was talking about.

"They're known as blood drinkers." He began solemnly. "A long time ago, a coven of them traveled to our land, and my great-grandfather, Ephraim Black, had made a truce with them when they crossed him and his tribe. They agreed to it, to never harm a human person that was on our territory. If they so much as bite them, then the truce is off, and then they would be exposed to the humans by the tribe.

"Still, these cold ones stuck to the truce they made to my great-grandfather, as the years went by. They didn't feed on humans- on human blood. Rather, they hunted animals that were around on their territory. Apparently, they were civilized." He slightly snorted.

I looked at his face, watching the bitterness enter into his eyes and smile.

"And yet they took her away," Jacob suddenly muttered, looking away from me. His hands balled into fists again and they started shaking. I stared at them for a moment before I placed my hand over one of his fists.

The shaking stopped under my hand and Jacob looked up with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry," He murmured again as he smiled softly. He tore his eyes away from my face.

"So…these 'cold ones,'" I started. I furrowed my eyebrows as I spoke my thoughts. "They're…vampires?" I struggled as I uttered the last word.

Jacob slowly nodded, still averting his eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, feeling a slight wave of irritation as I remembered how nervous I was before he told me his ghost story.

He looked squarely at me, his lips pursed slightly. "I'm not done." He stated flatly. "Oh." The irritation quickly died.

He looked down at the ground again. "To this day, the cold ones live on. And because of this, the protectors have to be on guard just to keep the humans away from them." He slightly glared at the roots below him.

"And…who are the…protectors?" I asked slowly. The wave of uneasiness was in my chest again.

"The enemies of the cold ones." He spoke again in that dispassionate voice as he stared ahead of him.

I sighed quietly and he turned his head towards my face. "What is it?" He asked quietly. His eyes searched my face.

I stared at him before I suddenly slapped the roots with my hands as I quickly stood up, frustration clear on my face. Jacob stood with me and we were both glaring at each other.

"Quit playing games with me Jacob!" I snapped. Indignant color flushed my face and my hands balled up at my sides as I glared up at him. "Quit trying to avoid what I'm trying to know!"

Disbelief shot across his face as he returned my glare, anger seeming to come back to him in a flash. "What _are_ you trying to know?" He asked through his clenched teeth.

"I'm trying to know what you're trying to tell me!"

He inhaled sharply as his eyes narrowed. "Can't you see that I'm doing exactly _that?"_ He hissed.

"Exactly?" I exclaimed. I hated it-being angry at him like this, but I couldn't help myself. "More like trying to swap stupid fairy tales to avoid the question!"

"UGH!" Jacob let his head fall into his hands in angry exasperation. "Why can't you just understand what I'm trying to tell you?!"

"Because you haven't told me the point in what you're trying to say!" I fired back.

His head suddenly snapped up as his dark eyes smoldered at me. "Fine," He spat, "you really want to know? Fine. Here it is- you'd be better off if you weren't with me!"

Everything suddenly fell into mute as we stared at each other, me in confusion, him in anger.

The wave of pain that came over me this morning suddenly crashed over me, and I slightly staggered against the tree behind me. I clutched at the bark for support as I wordlessly stared at Jacob.

Jacob's face turned from anger to concern when he saw my reaction and stepped forward, his hand reaching out and placing itself beside my head. He leaned his head towards me and we were actually staring at each other face to face.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, his voice suddenly bleak. His eyes filled with overwhelming sadness as they searched into mine. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Why…?" I almost choked out, my throat convulsing around the lump that grew inside it.

He stared into my eyes as he answered. "Please…this isn't you, alright? It's me. This is all me." His eyes started brimming but he blinked. "I thought…I thought I…had it under control…that I'd gotten over it." He muttered. "Since _she_ was gone, I thought it was behind me…but now…since I met you…" He exhaled a guttering breath as he rested his forehead against mine, his eyes tightly closed.

I felt the tears well in my eyes, threatening to overflow. "Jake…" I whispered, my voice cracking.

Jacob leaned away from me and stepped back, giving me a bleak yet gentle smile.

"You really should stay away from me, Amber," He laughed softly, mirroring his smile.

In a flash, he was gone.

I stood by the tree, my mouth hung open as one tear fell from my eye, then another and then another. I stumbled back again, grasping the tree for support.

With a strangled sob, I turned and ran out the forest, onto the parking lot, towards my car.

As I got in, out of the corner of my eye, Seth stood by the door that Jake led me out of, a shocked expression on his face. I just shook my head as I started the car, a couple of tears spattering from my eyes. I streaked out of the lot, past the many students who seemed to be in another world right now.

I didn't really know where I was going, but I allowed my hands to take me towards the direction of First Beach.

I parked my car in the small parking lot and once I climbed out, my feet carried me across the beach and up the hill of rocks, where the pale white bare tree stood high. Just taking one glance at it made the memory of my first encounter with Jake flash across my mental vision and I had to fight back another sob.

Once I was in the forest above the hill, I ran, tears gliding silently from my face and lost somewhere behind me. As I ran, I tried to lose something behind me also- the memories of the times with him, like snapshot pictures, but the images couldn't be erased- they were photographic in my mind. I clutched at my head as the images danced around me.

I stumbled to a stop, falling to my knees, giving way to the sobs that wracked my body. Hot tears fell down my face as I cried softly, my face bent towards the ground, the moss underneath me showered by my salty tears.

I should have known…I could never be with someone like him…and yet, my heart ached to hold on to the memories of the times I had with him.

Once the sobs had stopped shaking my body I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes free of the tears. I took a deep breath to compose myself before I stood up on shaking knees and took a glimpse to what was around me.

Everything was green and unfamiliar, and I immediately shivered in worry. I slowly trekked the direction behind me, guessing that if I followed back to where I ran from, I would find my way out of the forest.

After about ten minutes, I sat on the trunk of a fallen tree with a sigh. So far, I haven't had any luck getting out, nor finding any clue that would help me get on the right path. A flicker of worry began to build in me, but I immediately squashed it down.

A low, sweet melody echoed throughout the forest, startling me out of my thoughts.

I slowly looked around me, as the song drifted through the trees, the melody unfamiliar to me. And yet, it was soothing, as if it was comforting me after finding me through the green. I stood up, my ears straining to find the source it was coming from. After debating, I turned to my right, towards where the forest grew darker.

I stumbled over the roots that came in my way, but the notes that flowed together kept me going in order to find the voice it was coming from. I needed to escape- I needed to find the sound that almost comforted me. I almost forgot what I was so sad about.

I turned a corner and found myself at the top of a rocky ledge, which had a huge waterfall cascading into a pond. A hill stood beside it, tangled in roots and small boulders as it ringed the powerful-looking waterfall.

I scanned the area, looking for the song, but it immediately cut into a stop.

I blinked while whipping my head around, looking for it, but it was nowhere to be heard. A wave of frustration came over me as I uttered a low growl. I stomped over to one of the biggest boulders, which was covered in moss and was almost at the edge by the waterfall, so I climbed on top of it to rest my feet.

Despite of my irritation, the forest here looked beautiful. I looked down below me as the huge stream of water thundered below, the steam from the impact rising above the ground. The weak sun made the water look clear, and it brightened the green leaves and red bark of the trees around me.

But the beautiful, peaceful scenery didn't stop the overwhelming sadness that grew in my chest.

I pulled my legs up to my chest, hugging them to me as I stared off into space. I rested my chin against the tops of my knees and allowed a couple of tears to trickle down my face.

I could try to forget about him, I almost decided. Immediately I felt my heart turn at the thought. I gave out a shaking sigh. How was I ever going to get through this?

The melody suddenly drifted into my ears again, and a wave of anger mingled with the weighing sadness in me. I sharply turned in me seat to see what was behind me.

And I froze on the spot, my heart hammering wildly.

A ghostly figure drifted out of the bushes that stood a little ways away from where I sat, deep in the shadows of the trees. As it grew closer, I instantly made out the pale skin which shown brightly from under the white shirt, which looked almost torn and ragged.

Despite of that, however, this man looked absolutely beautiful.

He looked up to meet my face, and I immediately noticed that his eyes, underneath his smoky bangs, were dark red, tinted with black. Not like the bright ruby red I had envisioned. With a sudden jolt in my stomach, I instantly recognized him.

The pale man in my dreams…the one who stared with the hungry flicker in his inhuman eyes…the one I ran into back in Port Angeles almost a month ago…

I spoke before he even opened his snow white lips.

"Vicktor…" I whispered.


	9. Chapter 8: Discovery

8) Discovery

In the shadows, Vicktor blinked in surprise before a perfect smile stretched across his lips.

"You remember," He spoke in his grand gentleman's voice, the sound of it carrying out in the space between us. It held the smoothness of velvet, but the masculinity in it came out in a gentle bass. The sound coming out of his mouth rekindled the memory of that rainy day, where we first met in that coffee shop. This voice sounded like the most perfectly composed music a normal person could ever experience.

Nothing like a hungry-eyed monster.

I stared at him before fighting for an answer to give back to him. "O…of course I do," I called out, my voice seemingly frail and lackluster compared to his. Something inside of me immediately scolded me for giving him that answer.

"Really now?" A pleasant expression crossed his archangel's face as he tilted his head to the side, his smoky silver hair falling gently over his eyes. He stepped forward as he surveyed me, his eyes raking over me so fast I didn't even know that he was examining me. The cordial smile was still on his pale face, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

The voice inside my head chimed out a warning to leave.

I slowly slid off the boulder and inched towards the small tree that was about three inches away, and I flashed Vicktor a convincing smile. "I'm happy to see you again." I spoke, trying to place some casualty in my quaking voice. "I never thought I would, but here you are."

"Yes," Vicktor replied, flashing me his pearly white teeth that glinted in the shadows. He stopped just at the mouth of the clearing, and I could see his eyes sparkling in the dim light. "I too am grateful to be graced by your presence yet again. Only people who are smiled upon by the glorious lady of fate can not only be encountered by beauty once, but can be crossed by it again. Seeing you now, again, I must feel like I am one of them." He laughed lowly, and it sounded like the beautiful bells from a cathedral.

I took in a breath as it rang in my ears and slightly shook my head to focus. I had to get out of there-now. My stomach was doing strange flips.

"I'm glad," I replied, trying to speak evenly, "I really am, but I'm afraid that I have to get going- it's getting late," I mentally kicked myself as I quickly glared up at the dimly lit afternoon sun.

Vicktor chuckled again. "Well now. One that is not only of beauty, but also of wit." He took another step towards me. "Come now darling, certainly you could spare a little time with someone deprived as me." He reached a snow white hand out towards me, being exposed in the sunlight.

I looked down at it and gasped in surprise.

Diamonds seemed to be embedded into his white skin as his hand glittered, sending rainbow-colored shards in the leaves above us. My eyes took in the parade of light, and it almost hurt them out of the brightness, but it was so mesmerizing, so _beautiful_, that I slowly took a step towards where the man stood under the trees.

"That's right, love, come," Vicktor breathed.

I took another involuntary step towards him.

_No, Amber!_ A deep voice suddenly growled in my head, snapping me out of my trance. I shook my head before looking down at the beckoning hand before me, and I shuddered while hastily stepping back.

Surprise flitted across Vicktor's face as he watched me stagger back. It slowly changed from disbelief into the most darkened anger I had ever seen. Even though the emotion crossed his face, he still looked beautiful.

But, the drastic change on his face changed from a perfect gentleman to a starved man in an instant.

"Dammit," He breathed. He gracefully swaggered sideways before grasping the large branch from the tree that was above him. He inhaled sharply, his smoky hair falling over his eyes. _"Dammit!"_ he hissed again.

I stood right back at the boulder, my hands shaking as they rested against the mossy rock. I tried to breathe in and out through the tremors that convulsed my body.

A light breeze blew my hair in the direction where Vicktor stood, and I watched him take in a big sniff greedily, closing his eyes. He held his breath for moment, and then he unleashed his heavy, glaring gaze upon me.

"Why?" Vicktor whispered, his voice becoming a low brass chime. He glared up at me through his hair, and the intensity of it terrified me. "Why is it that every time I have a chance…_every chance, _you are out of my reach? Why," his voice dropped morbidly, his voice becoming deeper, "do you make this so _difficult?_" The branch that was gripped tightly in his white hand creaked as he clenched it harder.

"WHY do you SMELL so _goddamn good?!?!"_ He suddenly roared, his face contorted and looking as if he had caught on fire. A loud, deafening crack bit the air as the branch was snapped off the tree, and he flung it towards the small tree that was by me. The branch penetrated the trunk of the tree, breaking it in half with another loud crack before it fell backwards down where the waterfall fell with a low groan. I stared down at it in utter shock before turning my gaze back at him, my eyes wide.

Vicktor had straightened now, but his eyes held a deadly stare at me-the stare a predator gave to its prey. He slowly walked out from the shadows, the sun reflecting more glitters from his pale white skin. Here, in the now bright sunlight, he looked like a statue carved out of the most luminous pearl. He continued to stare at me, the expression on his face dangerous and beautiful.

"I am utterly tired of playing this game, child," He spoke with menacing malice in his voice. "This is far enough for us. I'm ending this here and now- I do not care how much you beg, your blood shall be mine. I do believe that it would taste absolutely delicious," His mouth twisted into a deadly and beautiful smile.

The memory of Jacob telling me of the cold ones…I took in a shuddering breath as it played in my head.

My voice in my head suddenly screamed for help, and adrenaline pumped through me.

Vicktor placed himself into an animalistic crouch, a growl erupting from his perfect teeth, the smile still on his face. In that same moment, my hand reached for the long, broken piece of wood from the remnants of the tree.

Vicktor lunged towards me, becoming a white blur, as I put all my strength in my arm that slung the long piece of wood through the air and a crack was heard as it broke in half by Vicktor's shoulder. I hurled myself down the hill, not looking back, but focusing on getting off the mossy hill in one piece, my heart pounding wildly.

A white flash came in front of me, and a strong cold hand grasped my neck, choking me. Vicktor tilted his head as he watched my face for a moment in the most twisted enjoyment before hurling me down towards the pond. I quickly sucked in a deep breath before my body hit the cold water. My back roughly made contact with the underwater ground, a ringing starting to escalate in my ears that mingled with the roar of the rushing water. My body floated up to the surface while I struggled to gain consciousness.

This man was strong. Too strong. My head broke out of the water as I weakly used my limbs to drag myself out of the pond, my breath coming in ragged gasps.

I slowly stood on my feet and turned, seeing Vicktor standing a few feet behind me, his teeth bared in a morbid grin. A sinking feeling came into my chest as a realization came over me.

This was the beginning of the end…

My end.

I shut my eyes tightly.

A sudden whoosh came from behind me and a low growl cut through the air. At first I thought it was Vicktor, but when I took a glance, his face held a mask of disbelief. I shook my head and scrutinized him- was this another one of his tricks?

Another growl rumbled behind me, and as I turned, my eyes widened.

Standing behind me, his four long legs splayed in a hunting stance, the hair on his shoulders standing straight up, was the huge, russet colored wolf that I had seen over a week ago. Instead of the gentle, tamed look I remembered, this time, his lips curled back over a row of long, sharp daggers as he glared at the silver haired vampire across the distance.

"Impossible…" I heard Vicktor breathe, and I turned to see him take a step back, fear in his eyes.

I slowly looked back at the giant wolf, and seeing his black eyes, understanding cleared away my crippling fear. I slowly looked back at Vicktor full in the face as I cautiously walked backwards until I was safely by the wolf's flank.

Out of the corner of my eye as I walked I kept seeing his black eyes shift between me and Vicktor, and once I was safely near him, he turned his enormous head towards the vampire again, baring his teeth as he growled.

Vicktor hissed as he crouched low, preparing to sprint himself at the wolf. I gasped.

"N-!" I tried to cry out, but the wolf already launched himself at Vicktor, a snarl ripping out of his throat. He opened his mouth wide enough to grasp his pale torso in his teeth and started to shake him like a chew toy. Vicktor screeched in rage as he tried to pry himself out, but he was held tightly by his teeth. He freed one arm and repeatedly started beating his muzzle with his fist. The wolf dropped him with a painful yelp.

Vicktor landed on his feet, his eyes falling onto me, flickering with hunger. With a smile he sprinted towards me in a flash, his eyes never leaving my face. I was too frightened to scream.

I was suddenly knocked over by the wolf's huge head as he butted me out of the way, and I rolled over the ground, my breath almost knocked out of me. I propped my elbows up to support myself, my head slightly spinning as my eyes took in what was going on ahead of me.

The wolf and vampire circled each other in an inhumanly fast pace, becoming dancing blurs of red and white.

"Move along, beast, she's mine!" Vicktor's velvet voice rang out with hysteria as he tried to dodge around the wolf. The wolf bared his teeth and gave out an answering growl.

Watching the wolf block Vicktor, the image of Jacob came into my mind and I softly gasped.

It was lost in the air as the wolf sharply bit down on Vicktor's arm, and, with a sickening noise that sounded metallic, wrenched it from his torso. My breath caught in horror as the pale arm flew in the air in seemingly slow motion.

"AUGH!" Vicktor let out a strangled cry as he clutched his hand over the hole where his arm had been. His eyes widened as his fingers felt inside the hole, and my stomach lurched. "Augh, dammit!" He exclaimed, his face full of fear.

The wolf slightly lowered his head, a chuckle coming out of his throat as his eyes narrowed on the vampire, and my heart fluttered at the sound.

Vicktor glanced quickly from the wolf, to me and back before darting into the forest. The wolf chuckled again before collecting the arm into his mouth and flying into the forest.

I was left alone, lying on the ground soaking wet, my heart thudding in my chest.

A high, metallic shriek erupted across the tops of the trees, sending a shock of fear racing through me. With a shuddering gasp, I staggered to my feet, stumbling at first, but then running, tripping over the roots embedded in the ground. Stray braches snagged at my clothes, but I didn't care. As the clearing finally appeared in my field of vision, a morbid scream shattered the silence in the forest.

I stopped, leaning against the roof of my car as I struggled to catch my breath, my throat feeling incredibly dry. My head started spinning as the scream echoed through my mind, imagining the pain Vicktor must have went through back in the forest, and the memory of his arm soaring through the air came into my vision with the thought.

My fingers gripped the car's hood as I leaned over, gagging dryly, my stomach heaving but not pushing up anything.

I stood there for some minutes before I finally gathered up the strength to drag myself into my car and even more energy to drive myself home, careful to keep myself focused on driving. At last, I made it home in one piece, although my hands were gripped tightly on the steering wheel.

I parked the car in the empty driveway and ran into the house, imaginary monsters nipping at my heels.

I locked the door behind me before I crumpled to the floor, sobbing out into the quiet air. I curled in on myself, crying out in both fear and relief, but also with uncertainty. This day just left me with questions and confusion.

When I was done, I slowly got to my feet and headed towards the bathroom. Right now, I didn't give a care if I took a shower two times in one day.

I stood in the shower, washing myself to get the pond water off my body and out of my hair and then letting the water run over me until it ran cold. After that, I walked to my room clad only in my towel, beads of water dripping down my skin. The steamy air from the bathroom started to dull my senses.

I fell facedown on my bed, sleep consuming me instantly. No dreams came to me- I slept in a black void

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I finally opened my eyes, it was daytime.

Vaguely grateful that it was the weekend, I slowly sat up on my bed with a groan, stretching my arms out and hearing my bones crack. I then reached down to grope for my pjs on the floor and slipped them on while sitting on my bed.

I sighed, staring out the window as I lost myself in my thoughts, which felt as if they were jumbled and needed to be straightened in organized piles. I took a deep breath, grateful for the deep sleep. Strangely, all the fear was out of my system now.

Jacob was right about the 'cold ones'. That should've been obvious with my encounter with Vicktor. The only reason he'd ever want to actually see me because he wanted my blood…I shivered as I spoke the blunt words in my mind.

Well, one of these mysteries was solved…but so many were waiting for me.

I flipped open my sketchbook and idly sketched as I contemplated over my thoughts and went over what happened in the last twenty four hours. For one, my rescuer happened to be a wolf…that was twice the size of a normal horse and sounded as if it was able to cut through metal with his teeth…I took in a deep breath as I reviewed my next thought.

Jacob revealed to me in his story that there were vampires-that piece of evidence was already revealed true to me. The only thing left to solve was the other part to the myth.

Who _were_ the protectors?

My pencil suddenly stopped as I gave out a quiet gasp.

I looked down to see the partially shaded wolf on the page, the exact giant wolf that saved me from the bloodthirsty vampire. My heart started thudding as I slowly put two and two together.

_"You really should stay away from me, Amber," _

With a small lump in my throat, I ripped the page out of my sketchbook and flipped the other pages until Jake's portrait appeared. My shaking hand held the wolf by the drawing, and my heart thumped unevenly as their eyes matched. Black on black.

I set down my notebook, a resolution forming in my head. I needed to talk to Jake. His warning for me to stay away from him seemed pointless now. Besides, there was no absolution that I would give him up that easily-not after how my heart felt after that first day.

I turned my head towards the window, where the occasional rain rumbled in the distance.


	10. Chapter 9: Theory

9) Theory

When Monday morning came, Jacob wasn't at school.

I pulled in the parking lot, my eyes scanning almost frantically for the small red car that I have seen last week, but it was nowhere to be found. My fingers were shaking as they opened the car, and I fought back a lump in my throat as I slowly walked inside the school, my head slightly bowed, my hair masking my face. The hum of voices from the other students that were all around me were mute to my ears as I made my way to my first class of the day.

My mind blotted out the words of the lecture Mr. Hanson gave out to the class.

"Emily Dickenson wrote her poetry in four to eight syllables and in dashes. This is also known as slant line. An example of this is…" His voice droned on and on, and when it came to my ears, it drifted pass.

My eyes flickered to the empty seat that was in the back row of the class, and my heart almost wrenched at the thought of the person who usually sat there.

The bell suddenly rang, cutting the teacher off in mid sentence as the class erupted into noise. All of us collected our belongings as we made our way to the door for our next class. I trailed behind them, again with my eyes lowered to the ground.

I looked up to see Seth Clearwater coming up beside me.

"Amber!" He exclaimed, his smile evident on his lips. I looked up to see his face, and I noticed that his eyes held a flicker of worry. I forced a smile back at him.

"Hey, Seth. I haven't seen you in a while." I replied, trying to place some enthusiasm in my voice. We slowly walked down the hallway among the other herds of students who made their way into different classrooms.

"You know, I haven't seen you in a while either," Seth mused. He smirked down at me. "Ever since Jake met you, it's like he's keeping you all to himself." He chuckled lightly, but his eyes still held concern as they continued to stare at me. "How are you?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," I spoke almost quickly. Since he was already worried about me, I didn't really want him to get mixed in with my strange problem. We stopped in front of my classroom, where it was home of my second period Biology class.

"Well…if you have something going on, well…" Seth shrugged. "You know where to find me." He smiled at me again.

Emotion surged through me as I looked up into his trusting eyes. "Ummm…thanks, Seth." I murmured. I nodded goodbye to him before I stepped into Room 109.

I never had many friends up until now, but I could honestly say that Seth was the most kind, generous person that I ever met, and that I couldn't have been any luckier. I slowly sat myself in my assigned seat. He was one of the only people that I could truly be myself around, either to joke with or just talk. It wasn't just Seth, now that I put more thought into it as class started. I had almost warmed myself up to Embry and Quil when we had class together.

Yes, I got along easy with these boys, I came to realize. We were friends now. But none of them made me feel the same way when I was with…

A gnawing pain came into my chest, and I took a deep breath as I focused on the lesson the teacher was giving us; the population of zebra mussels.

An idea suddenly came to me, erasing the pain in my chest in an instant. All I had to do as of this moment was to wait….

The lunch bell finally rang, ending my fourth period class. I quickly grabbed my backpack before I stood from my chair, my eyes scanning for the tall, lean figure of my best friend.

I strode over to him as he stood with the backpack in his hand. He looked up and when he saw me, his eyes lighted in a friendly way. "Hey," He greeted me as I approached him.

"Hi Seth," I spoke back, suddenly feeling uneasy at what I was about to do. I silently took in a deep breath as I looked up at him. "Hey-can we eat together? Since I met…Jake, I feel as if I'm neglecting you." I forced a smile up at him as I gave him my bad attempt at a joke.

Seth smiled back at me with his friendly grin as we walked out the classroom and towards the cafeteria. We managed to find an empty table in the outskirts of the large room, and we both sat across from each other.

I fiddled with my orange, gathering up the courage of what I was about to do. I bravely looked up at Seth before I spoke. "Ummmm…can I ask you a question?" I asked softly.

Seth looked up from his food to meet my eyes. "Yeah, Amber, of course you can. You're my friend." His eyes looked worried. "What is it?"

I took in a deep breath as my fingers twisted around the orange as they peeled away its skin. "It's…well, it's about Jacob." I admitted, my eyes focused on the fruit. I heard Seth shift in his chair and figured that he felt uncomfortable. I forced myself to let out the question that I held in my head.

"Did Jacob…ever…go out with anyone?" I almost blurted out, shutting my eyes closed.

Silence spread around the table, but it was broken by a low chuckle. I slowly looked up to see Seth with an almost sheepish look on his face. He brushed a large hand through his black hair as he looked back at me.

"Well…he never actually went out with someone, but he did like her…" His voice trailed off as he stared at something over my head. I noticed the worried expression of his face.

"I really shouldn't tell you this…" He murmured, his eyes looking back at me.

I quickly shook my head as I leaned across the table, the orange grasped tightly in my hands. "I'm sorry-it's just before Jacob…left-" I almost forced out the word, "he mentioned this girl he met before he even saw me. He didn't really tell me her name, though," I added, hoping not to look like I was prying. My eyes bore into Seth's face as his eyebrows furrowed. We held onto each others gazes for a moment before his shoulders relaxed.

"Ok." He spoke in a low voice, as if he didn't want anyone to hear him. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table top as he answered my question. "He did hang out with this one girl almost all the time, about two years ago I think. Bella-that's her name, Bella-, would always come on over and they would hang out and stuff. Apparently they played with each other a lot when they were little kids. She started hanging out at his place, and they've been closer ever since.

"So, over the times that they were together Jake started to…you know, really like her."

As I took in the words Seth had just spoken to me, an odd sensation seeped into my chest, writhing and hollow at the same time, while my eyes narrowed involuntarily. My hands, holding the orange on the table, gripped it harder in their own will.

Seth looked down at my hands when I didn't say anything. "Amber…you're getting juice all over your hands," He spoke worriedly, an uneasy look on his face. Snapping out of the haze that settled in my head I quickly grabbed a napkin from my bag and hurriedly wiped my hands free of orange juice.

With a stab of astonishment, I suddenly realized that the strange sensation was…_jealousy._

"I'm sorry," I replied, shaking my head. I shut my eyes for a moment, forcing myself to focus on the conversation before looking up at Seth again. "So, what happened to…Bella? Is she still seeing him?" I asked.

Seth paused before shaking his head. "No…not really. Ever since her boyfriend moved back, she's stopped seeing him."

I blinked in surprise at the turn of subject. "Boyfriend?" I repeated. "Bella has a boyfriend? What about Jake?" I almost demanded.

"Well, she met him a while before she actually was reunited with Jacob." Seth answered me. "I don't really know how they met, but he disappeared for a while, but then he came back. When I…" He paused for a moment, and it looked like he was considering what his answer was. "…met them, there was something about the way they were together. He looked like he'd protect her, no matter what happened, and Bella…well, she loves him." He shrugged, a wry smile appearing on his lips.

I frowned slightly, tilting my head to the side as I fired another question. "What happened to Jake, though…?" I asked.

Seth's expression changed from ruefulness to a somber look in an instant. His dark eyes shifted to the table as he answered my question. "…Yeah, Jake took it pretty hard." He spoke low now, his eyes glued to the dark brown patterns stretched on the table. "He cared about Bella that much, he tried to convince her to choose him instead of him. She loved him, too, in a way…but it looked like she loved _him _more…" He finished.

A sudden flash of Jacob, whose face was full of pain about to crumble, brought a stinging to my eyes.

The bell cut in shrilly, making me jump in alarm. At the same time Seth and I jumped out our seats and grabbed our things while hordes of teenagers thundered by us. I paused to secretly wipe my eyes before walking beside Seth in the crowded hallway.

"Thanks," I murmured, averting my face, afraid of Seth seeing my expression. I felt a huge hand come on the top of my head, ruffling my hair gently.

"Anytime, kid." I looked up to see an impish smirk on his face, and I couldn't help but grin back at him as I shoved against his arm.

I stopped by the door to my computer class, but then stopped as a thought came to me. I whirled around to find Seth a few inches from me.

"Hey! Seth!" I called out. He turned to face me, a questioning look on his face. I paused before I asked. "Jake also told me of this story- of the cold ones. I'm curious. What are the protectors?" I called over the roar of classmates as they passed by me.

Seth blinked before smiling and calling out his answer.

I blinked as I took in what he said before slowly walking into the computer lab. All noises that were around me were suddenly muffled, and I sank into my assigned chair as my fingers absently typed in my account in the log-in box that was presented on the computer screen.

Grasping the mouse with an almost trembling hand I clicked on the Internet Explorer icon, the screen of MSN immediately present. My fingers flew over the keyboard before pressing Enter, and soon a whole list of results came into view. My eyes strayed over them before finding one that looked useful.

I clicked on the link and suddenly found what I was looking for.

The site for Quileute legends popped up on screen in an instant, and I immediately minimized it as the teacher began speaking to get her class' attention. My foot bobbed up and down in growing impatience as she presented a PowerPoint on what we would be working on today, and the lecture seemed to take forever. Finally, after the last slide was played, I grabbed the mouse and moved the screen up to secretly get a better look as the other students went to work.

I slyly moved the arrow to the link that read "Quileute Protectors" and clicked on it, making the screen change. At the top, an image of four legged animals came across my view.

My fingers started trembling as my mind took in the image of the painted wolves that were displayed.

"Decided to not work today?" My teacher's voice sounded from my left, and I immediately shut the screen. "Sorry…" I muttered, forcing myself to focus on my assignment.

The image of the werewolves burned in my mind almost mockingly as I worked…

The rest of the week was hell.

Each morning, when I pulled up to the parking lot, although I promised myself to not get my hopes up too high, my heart would always sink down to my stomach when my eyes couldn't find his car. Each attempt seemed fruitless. And each time I tried to find him the first thing I arrived rekindled the flame within me- the flame that burned with the desire to know the truth.

It seemed pointless, always seeking for clues in order to solve a silly fairytale, but after what had happened in the past weekend, I was determined to know the whole reality behind it.

It gave me shivers every time I looked back on the memory- standing just a few inches from the pale, handsome man, mesmerized just by his voice, almost falling into his welcoming trap…

An icy feeling came over me, but when the giant werewolf flew into the memory, the coldness melted away completely.

The fire inside me didn't just crave for the truth. It also yearned for the human behind the wolf. It wanted to feel his hands while savoring the warmth, and to feel more of him. It wanted to comfort him and erase the pain that was held in him in that time span of where he first met her…Bella.

I shook my head as the jealousy mingled against the fire and immediately squashed it down.

"I haven't seen Jack in a while," Aaron almost purred beside me. I looked up from the wire twisted around my pen and gave him a sideways glance. "It's Jake," I sighed.

Aaron shrugged in his black trench coat. "Well, he hasn't been around lately, hasn't he? I wonder why?" Under his black bangs I could almost see the gleeful look on his pasty face. "I mean, he's only ever gone out with only one girl, and after that he just left. Maybe it's the same with you." He smirked at his own wire. "He should just live single, shouldn't he?" He suddenly cackled at his joke.

I suddenly fought the urge to thwack him with the wedge that was just beside my hand.

Thankfully the bell rang, and standing straight up out of my seat I grabbed my art and tools and marched straight for the shelf. Jamming my art and tools in my cubby I turned and angrily stormed off out the art room and out into the hallway, not looking back at my art partner.

I slammed my locker closed as Seth came up from behind me. "Hey. Are you OK?" He asked, a worried expression crossing his face. I took in a deep breath as I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I'm fine," I replied, forcing myself to calm down. "Aaron just annoyed me is all," I admitted.

Seth nodded, understanding replacing his worry. "I see," He leaned against one of the lockers as I shifted my backpack onto my shoulder. "So, what're you doing after school?" He asked curiously.

I considered before I answered him. "I'm going down to First Beach- I don't really have any homework," I replied as we started walking down the hall.

Almost every afternoon after school of this week I would go down to the beach by myself for about one to two hours, my eyes scanning the oceanic landscape as my mind struggled to figure out where Jacob was and how to confront him when I finally crossed him.

Seth's chuckle brought me out of my thoughts. "First Beach is growing on you, isn't it?" He asked. I laughed alongside with him. "Yeah, I guess so,"

As we went out the door, Seth agreed to tag along with me, so I drove both of us towards the direction of the beach. Along the way we chatted among ourselves, and the playful aura from Seth brought my mind away from my turmoil and into the present. The laughs I shared with him were genuine.

I parked my car into the lot, and the engine was cut off as Seth and I climbed out, the wind instantly blowing at our hair. I brushed it out of my eyes as I surveyed the white shore ahead, the call of seagulls ringing from above me.

They suddenly fell on a group of boys huddled by the hill, and my heart thumped unevenly as I focused on the boy who stood a little ways at the left.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, his upper muscular body bare against the cold wind, but he was wearing ragged, oil-smeared jeans, which hung securely and gracefully at his waist. My eyes slowly moved up from his body to his face, which was masked by his shaggy black hair. It seemed to grow longer-it met at the nape of his neck as it blew in the wind. His huge hands hung at his sides, his thumbs locked in the belt loops of his jeans.

He turned his head, and his eyes froze as black met hazel.

Jacob held my gaze as we stared at each other across the beach…


	11. Chapter 10: Slash

10) Slash

I stood frozen by the car, my heart banging against my ribcage, while the long distance between me and Jacob seemed to spark in sudden tension. Jacob, whose upper torso now turned towards my direction, just stared back, his eyebrows furrowed slightly as his lips were molded into a tight line.

As my eyes stared deeper into his black ones, they made out the flicker that held back something that I couldn't decipher.

Seth looked at me from the out of the corner of his eye and seemed to sense my hesitation. He shifted his gaze from me to the group huddled by the rocks before he forced a smile at me. "Well, come on," He encouraged me, elbowing me slightly. "Let's get our regular dose of the surf." He chuckled lightly, but his eyebrows were almost pulled into a line.

The contact between his elbow and my arm snapped me out of my stunned trance, and I blinked before I spoke. "Yeah, sure." I muttered, slamming the car door closed while jamming my keys in the pocket of my jacket. I started walking down to the sand, Seth walking alongside me as he led me towards the group of huge russet colored boys.

There were five of them, and they all raised their heads in unison as we drew closer. Two of them weren't recognizable to me, but Quil and Embry stared as I slowly walked by Seth's side.

Jake's eyes bore into my face, and the intensity from them, made me look away.

"Hey guys!" Seth called out, his hand raised in greeting as his smile stretched across his face. I exhaled silently as the boys warmed at his hello, their shoulders relaxing slightly.

As their deep voices melted together into a friendly conversation, realization slowly came over me. I glanced slightly to my left, where Jake stood with one of the boys I didn't know. There he was, right in front of me, giving me the perfect chance…

Jake's eyes locked onto mine, making my heart thump unevenly as I was snapped out of my antsy train of thought.

"Hey Amber." He spoke softly, the tone of his voice immediately taking me by surprise. It was familiar-the gentle huskiness rekindled the memories in an instant, flashes of the times spend with him flitting across my mind's eye.

I struggled to find my voice before I answered him.

"Hey, Jake." I murmured back, my voice sounding tentative and small. We stared, the hum of the other boys' voices around us, and I gazed into the black color of his eyes.

I took in a deep breath as I braced myself for what I was about to do.

"Can…can I talk to you?" I almost blurted out, my hands curling into fists in my pockets. My gaze never left his face as he looked at me in confusion, but then he nodded his head.

I took a quick glance at the group around us before I looked back at him. "Alone…?" I prodded on more quietly.

The confusion left Jacob's face, the flicker in his eyes settling into a dull light as he stared down at me. I stared back, holding onto his gaze as uneasiness crept into my chest.

Strange relief erased it when he nodded again, only once this time.

"Fine." He spoke lowly. He looked up over my head to see one of the boys who appeared to be watching us. I turned when he looked up, and I faintly realized that it was the same boy who stood with Quil and Embry just outside the school on that day, when the bell had just rung…

I slowly turned back to Jake, who indicated the direction towards the parking lot with a jerk of his head. My feet started to carry me away from the group of boys, but as I looked back, the expressions on their faces held only two emotions: worry from Embry, Quil and Seth, and hard blankness from the two other boys.

Seth's eyes locked onto mine, and I couldn't help but feel his worry. I turned my head back quickly.

I ventured up through the ferns with Jacob, and I stared down at his huge feet as we walked. He seemed to go slow, just to be even with my own pace. His head was down, his bangs masking his eyes, and I faintly noticed that he had grown taller, my head almost meeting his chest.

We made it to the parking lot, which seemed absolutely bare despite all the parked cars, and a sharp wind suddenly blew across it, whipping my hair around my face. Startled, my hands reached up to push my bangs back, but Jake suddenly walked ahead of me, his long legs moving faster as he came to the middle of the lot in four quick and agile strides.

He stopped as he sharply turned to face me.

"What are you doing here, Amber?" He demanded in an angry voice, the tone of it biting as the cold air. My fingers froze in my hair as I stared back at him, surprised by the sudden change in his voice and face. His eyebrows were pulled down over his eyes, making the color of them look darker. His giant hands were balled into tight fists, and his teeth were slightly bared as he waited for my answer.

Just seeing his expression reminded me of the ferocious look on the wolf's face, and uneasiness twisted at me again, this time in my stomach.

"I asked you a question." Jacob snapped, bringing me back to reality with the same angry voice. I looked up at him as I felt my chest burning with his demand.

"Don't be so rude to me!" I snapped back, feeling the burn seep into my face. I glared up at him, whose face relaxed slightly at my voice and my reaction. His hands unbound themselves, and the wind from behind them blew his shaggy hair in my direction.

"I told you to stay away from me." He spoke softly now, but in a low voice that sounded different. It sounded much older, more aged. Like he was an adult quietly reprimanding me, the child.

"I am…" I murmured softly in an attempt to pacify him, as the memory of my second to last encounter with him flashed painfully in my head.

"Then why are you here?" His black eyes held me frozen where I stood, only a trace of gentleness flickering in them. I looked into them, trying to hold onto that tiny flicker as he waited. A faint rumble sounded in the distant dark clouds behind the trees, but other than that silence enveloped around us.

An eternity seemed to pass as I suddenly felt nervous, along with the fear of almost setting him off again. My mouth opened, but felt at a loss as the words I desired to say didn't come out.

Jacob heaved out a sigh, his shoulders slightly slumping as frustration played across his face.

"I knew it." He spoke lowly again, this time sounding accusing. "You just had to see me again, didn't you?" I just stared, my mind settling into confusion as he asked me this new question.

I opened my mouth again, but again nothing came out.

Jacob gritted his teeth as he shook his head. "Why won't you say anything?" He hissed. His hands became fists as his face became a bitter mask. He let out a harsh laugh and shook his head again before I tried to answer.

"You're wasting ouyr time Amber." He muttered, his voice becoming one with the sound of raindrops as they fell to the worn black concrete. He started walking towards me, and I drew in an anticipated breath as me heart thudded in my chest. A sinking feeling came over me as he walked straight pass me.

My eyes suddenly made out the pain that was etched in his eyes and I sharply turned around as he walked back towards the beach, and at the same moment determination rose inside me and I blurted out the question that I made a long time ago, just for him only.

"You're that wolf who saved me!" I almost called out across the empty, drenched lot.

Jacob froze instantly in the rain, slowly turning back towards me, an unfathomable expression in his eyes. I locked my eyes to his, my hands balled up at my sides, my eyebrows furrowed together as rainwater drenched my face and hair. Neither of us were aware of the now pouring rain that fell around us.

Jacob was the first to speak through the rain. "How did you know…?" He almost mouthed out.

I shook my head. "You told me the story, Jacob. Remember? About the protectors and the cold ones?" I drew him on, not wanting him to leave after the moment I revealed my theory to him.

Jacob stared, and I noticed apprehension in his black eyes.

"You are, aren't you?" I whispered through the rain. I looked down at his hands, which were clenching and unclenching themselves, and I suddenly yearned to take a hold of one of them in comfort. I took a slow, tentative step towards him, my eyes not leaving his drenched face, his eyes hidden by his wet hair.

Suddenly my mind flashed, and an image of a pale, brown haired girl came before my eyes.

I gasped and blinked in surprise as it flashed by me, and I sharply looked over at Jake, whose face was etched in ancient pain.

My heart immediately ached as I took in his expression. "Oh…Jacob…" I murmured softly through the pounding rain. I took another step towards him but he slightly backed away from me. A stab of rejection tore through me, but my feet drew me closer to him.

Jacob turned his head to the side, his wet hair falling over his face. "Please…" He murmured, his husky voice almost pleading. The fists at his sides started to tremble. "Don't do this. I don't want to hurt you. Not like that time…" His voice trailed off as his huge shoulders started shaking.

The vision of the pale girl flashed across my eyes again, only this time it was distortingly blurred. I shook it off as I walked towards him.

"I'm not staying away from you." I murmured, determination evident in my voice. Jacob shifted on his feet as he turned away from me a bit more.

"Jacob, please," I almost begged. I took another step. "There are other people that are out there for you, even though you don't know it. Even though Bella-" My voice was cut off as Jacob's head snapped up the moment I said her name.

"How did you know about that?" He asked in a deadly whisper, his eyebrows pulling together in a menacing line. He slowly looked down at me, and as I stared back up, he suddenly seemed to be growing bigger. His hands started to shake again, sending vibrations up through his arms.

Feeling suddenly vulnerable under his hostile stare, I quickly ducked my head, my heart thumping in confusing fear.

Something warm came to the side of my cheek, pulling my head back up, and I saw that Jacob's hand was almost cradling my face against his huge palm. Looking up at his face, I quickly realized that the flicker I saw earlier was back, and that it was one of gentleness. The fear inside of me immediately melted, and I instinctively nuzzled my face into the soft warm skin of his palm.

His hand jerked back as I made contact and he took a step back, his breath catching in his throat. "Stay away from me," He growled lowly, his whole body now shaking.

I swayed where I stood in shock but then staggered towards him. "Jacob, please. I want to help you!" I almost cried out.

Jacob bent over as if he was kicked in the stomach, breathing in and out through his clenched teeth. "No…" He forced out, his back looking as if it was swelling.

I came closer and placed a hand on his trembling shoulder.

Suddenly a flash of red came across my vision as a grisly snarl sounded, and something hot slashed deep across the left side of my chest. Everything suddenly fell silent. My mouth opened, but no sound came out as I soared backwards through the rain, actually _flying_. I felt surprisingly numb.

My strange, delirious flight was cut off as my back fell hard against the gritty wet surface, and drops of water fell against my face as I stared up at the cold, grey weeping sky above me.

I heard a gurgled sound somewhere by me, but my hearing soon became clouded.

The pain that came in an instant felt like growing fire.


	12. Chapter 11: Distance

11) Distance

The sudden pain was startling agony. A sharp gasp came through me as my back arched on the wet blacktop, making me breathless among the stinging flame that seemed to burn on my chest and shoulder. Although the icy cold rain fell down upon me, it did not soothe or put out the fire that was on my skin.

Among the sound of the pounding rain, a roar ensued, and my ears struggled to grasp at the noise of it as it drew louder and closer. It was like I was submerged deep underwater, every sound around me becoming muffled.

But, it felt like I was slowly being pulled up towards the surface, and I could vaguely make out words among the dull roar.

"Someone, call an ambulance!"

"What happened?"

"Is she conscious?"

I tried to move my head, tried to shake off the water, wanting to tell them that the fire on me was hurting.

"Did you tell him-"

"Yes, he already knows, he's coming."

"Is an ambulance coming?"

"Yes."

Another sound came out, one that startled me. "Can we move her?" The husky voice asked worriedly.

I gave out a sharp gasp as I recognized the sound, but then winced at the pain it caused me. The flame burned even harder on my chest. A soft whimper escaped my lips as my eyebrows furrowed in pain.

Silence came and passed for only a second, and then I felt warm hands come upon my face. I forced my eyes open, making out a massive blur that blocked the rain. They squinted, trying to make out the person above me but then the sound came to me again.

"It'll be alright, honey," It spoke softly.

"Help me…" I choked out, wincing at the pain in my chest as I spoke.

The huge warm hands started to make gentle strokes across my face. "It's OK," The husky voice murmured. "They're coming soon, I promise." They placed my head onto something that felt soft. I shifted my head in the smoldering warmth. "It hurts…" I whimpered out again.

Something came to my forehead, leaving a soft kiss on my skin. "Shhhhh," The voice whispered. "It's OK. It'll all be over and this will all be a nightmare." The hands enveloped my face, and its thumbs brushed away the tears from my eyes.

Yet another sound came to my ears, one that was wailing, and it echoed through the rain sodden air. I instantly recognized it as a siren.

"Don't leave." I whispered, suddenly feeling panicked. I felt the soft lips on my forehead again and my eyes slid closed at the gentle touch, the warmth from it spreading through my head and calming me.

I suddenly was lifted up by something strong, but I didn't care. I didn't feel the other hands placing themselves on me as I was carried off somewhere, and I let out a sigh as darkness consumed me instantly.

"Sleep little one." Were the last words the voice spoke to me…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes slowly blinked open, only to be blinded instantly.

White stretched above me and as my eyes focused, it made out a ceiling. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as my gaze moved to see the surroundings around me.

It fell upon Kimberly, whose bent head leaned against her folded hands as she was hunched over.

"Mom…?" I softly called out, my voice cracking slightly out of it being silent. Kimberly's head shot up at the sound of my voice, her tired, worried eyes masked by strands of her brown hair, which was coming loose by her messy ponytail. She swiftly stood from her chair and gently took my face in her hands, showering kisses all over my face.

"Oh, baby…" She murmured between her kisses. "Thank god." She pulled herself back to look at me in the face, her hand placing itself against my forehead. "Are you OK? Do you need anything?" She demanded, her voice sounding as if it was on the verge of tears.

I slowly shook my head, feeling slightly overwhelmed at her unexpected examination. Kimberly sighed as she slowly sat back on her chair.

"I am so glad." She spoke fervently. "The doctor told me you would make it, but…oh, I couldn't…" She ran a hand through her hair as she looked at me in earnest. I stared back at her in confusion.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" She asked, her voice softer now. I slowly shook my head again, and I vaguely noticed that a tube was placed up in my nose.

"Not really." I admitted in my hoarse voice.

Kimberly stared at me for a moment before she leaned towards the bed I was laying in, grasping my hand in hers.

"Honey, you were in a cliff diving accident," She began. "You were with your friends, and decided to jump from the top of one of the high _cliffs_…" Her voice broke on the last word but she continued. "You jumped off-with your clothes on- and you fell hard on one of the rocks that were down below the water." Her breath hitched as her head fell in her hand, fighting back a sob.

I immediately squeezed her hand that was holding mine. "I'm sorry, Mom." I whispered. Kimberly slowly raised her head as she drew in a deep breath.

"I don't ever want you to do something like that again." She spoke more fiercely, more angry. "I do not care how interesting or fun it looks, if you ever hurt yourself like that again there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear, Amberly?" She demanded.

I could only nod, although the story she just told me wasn't true. "Yes, Mom. I understand. I'm really sorry." I bowed my head and stared at the speckled sheet, a wave of guilt going through me for my mother's worry.

A soft hand caressed my hair and I looked up to see Kimberly's face softened. "I know, sweetie. You just…can't scare me like that. You're all I have." She murmured, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. I nodded in understanding.

Kimberly sighed and leaned back, letting out a gusty sigh. "Well, at least it's behind us now," She spoke airily. "One of the boys told me the whole story. They were all there when it happened."

I sharply turned my head towards my mother. "What?" I asked softly.

"A group of boys were with you, remember? Now that I think about it, they were a bunch of good looking indies." She let out a small laugh. "Especially the one who wouldn't leave you alone. I'll bet you he was worried." Her voice trailed off in thought.

I stared at the sheets again, my mind suddenly replaying the events that happened to me…

Kimberly turned her head to see my face streaming with tears.

"Amber?" She spoke in alarm, brushing my hair out of my tear-filled eyes. I continued to stare ahead, not seeing anything. "I'll go get a nurse." She spoke quickly, jumping out of her chair and hurrying out the door.

Once she was gone, I curled myself into a ball and let out a tiny sob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor told me that I had about thirty six stitches.

My fingers toyed with one of the rubber black bracelets on my wrist as I vaguely listened to the conversation between my mother and the doctor who took care of me in my…"accident".

"She seems to be healing just fine." He examined the paperwork held to his clipboard, his eyes skimming back and forth. "Due to the circumstances, we've been able to take the stitches out of her in less than a couple of days. Her condition is a hundred percent well." He looked up to meet my mother's eyes and gave her a dazzling smile. "I don't think there will be any problems for her if she's ready to come home."

My mother smiled at the stunningly handsome man. "Thank you very much Dr. Cullen." She replied, smiling in return. "There have been many people who just rave about your skills as a doctor. You've done a wonderful job."

Dr. Cullen gave out a low laugh. "Why thank you. I enjoy my job very well." He turned his strikingly blond head towards my direction. "You were very lucky to survive that accident. I think you're going to be fine." He told me in his melodious voice.

I gave a small smile back at him, noticing the warm golden color of his eyes. "Thank you." I spoke quietly, feeling a faint blush creeping into my cheeks just by looking at his face.

In my mind's eye, the image of Jacob suddenly seeped through the doctor's pale face, and a stab of pain went right through my chest.

We said our goodbyes to the strangely handsome doctor before we set out towards the parking lot, where the light blue minivan sat in its parking space. We drove home in comfortable silence, my eyes glued to the trees that flashed by and the rain that trailed down the window.

We finally stopped at the house, and Kimberly squeezed my hand as we walked together to the door.

My mind wandered off to the events that happened three days ago. The expression of pain on Jacob's face was the last thing I could remember, besides the voice that was with me, murmuring to me soothingly before I blacked out…

I slowly walked to the bathroom, silently shutting the door behind me. I turned on the faucet and slipped off my jacket before I splashed cold water over my face, rubbing my fingers over my suddenly swollen eyes. I breathed in shakingly as I raised my head to look into the mirror.

Underneath my grey wife beater, right on the tip of my shoulder, the first cut that was inflicted on my skin showed itself into a dark scar.

I stared at my image in the mirror, who stared right back at me with a flood of tears in her eyes. A wave of loneliness came inside of me, one that was intense and never felt before. I wanted him now, more than ever. The girl in the mirror started to become blurry.

I bowed my head as I shut my eyes tightly, allowing one tear to fall from my face and into the sink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning came, and when I parked my car in its usual spot, my eyes indicated that the small red car that Jacob drove in was nowhere to be seen.

I fought off the block of tears that grew in my chest, shutting my eyes tightly before it passed. I took in a deep breath and climbed out of my Saturn, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I jogged across the lot, my head bend down until I was safely inside the school building. I slowly walked towards my locker, staring blankly ahead.

"Amber!"

I turned sharply, hope almost rising in me, but then saw Seth jogging slightly to meet up with me. The worry was clear on his face as he stopped himself in front of me.

"You're OK." He spoke in relief, pulling me into a one-armed hug. I hugged him back, feeling the smoldering warmth come off of him. Another stab of pain shot through me as it gave me another reminder of Jacob, and how warm he was.

Seth let go of me, but he kept an arm around me as we walked together down the hallway. He turned his head down to me. "I'm glad you're better." He spoke in earnest. "The guys told me you were at the hospital. I'm sorry. I should've been there." His eyebrows pulled together as guilt settled upon his face.

I forced a smile at him as I elbowed his side. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't any big deal. I just had to get stitches and I was at the hospital at least three days." I replied reassuringly.

He smiled back at me as we stopped at my locker. I set my backpack down on the floor as I twisted the dial to put in my combination.

"Did…did Jake see you?" Seth suddenly asked, his voice low.

My fingers froze around the knob, and my breath caught in my throat. The dam of tears grew itself inside me again, and I internally struggled to push it down as my vision became blurry.

A hand placed itself against the locker next to my head and I turned to see Seth's face with an intense expression. He gazed down at me before he spoke again.

"Didn't he see you at all since then?" He asked more softly, a tinge of disbelief in his voice. I stared down at the ground, afraid to show my face to him as a lone tear came down my face.

Out of the corner of my eye, Seth's hand curled itself into a fist.

"_Bastard,"_ He quietly hissed. I looked up in complete surprise at him to see an angry look settle on his face. There was no trace of the happy aura in his eyes as he looked down at me.

"You mean that he hasn't seen you after all that happened?" He demanded in a low whisper. He glared down at me, his fist starting to shake against the steel locker. "You were in a hospital, getting stitched up, and he couldn't even afford to _see_ you?" He almost growled.

I blinked before I quietly spoke back. "Ummm…oh, it's OK." I replied quickly, wanting to calm him down.

Seth's glare darkened on me. "No, it's not OK." He almost snapped back. "Jacob hurt you and now he's avoiding you. You can't just brush it off when you were hurt like that." He gestured towards my chest, which was clad by my jacket. "You care about him, right? He should know that by now." He prodded on. I looked down to the floor again, feeling hollow in my chest.

The bell suddenly rang throughout the hall, and I sharply turned away from Seth and headed towards my first period class.

"Amber! I'll talk to him. I promise!" Seth called after me.

I pretended not to hear him.

As usual the day passed slowly. The loneliness inside of me deepened itself. I didn't really notice the time until the last bell rang, ending this day of school.

After that, a few days passed. During those days, I've kept to myself, although I've spend some of my time with Seth and the others at school, and my mother and aunt at home. I didn't want any of them to worry about me, after all that had happened.

It didn't help the hollow pain in my chest nor the image of Jacob that constantly came to my mind whenever I was alone, though. In my head, I played over the parts were it was just me and him, up until the last time we were together, at the beach, where it was pouring rain before he…

I shook my head to clear myself from the image as I pulled into the driveway of my aunt's house on Friday afternoon. As usual, her minivan wasn't here. She and Kimberly were almost always at the hospital recently, due to the many tests my mother had to take for her cancer.

I opened the door to let myself in, and the phone rang as if it was on cue. My ears instantly blotted out the shrill sound as I made my way into my room, setting my backpack down on the bed. I turned my head and stared out the window. The sky was lit, the color of it ranging from orange to an almost bloody red, unlike the usual dark grey.

The sound of the phone continuing to ring cut into my ears, and I let out an irritated sigh. I strode out of my room and into the kitchen, where the phone hung against the wall. I yanked it off the cradle and pressed it on, cutting the noise off in mid ring.

"Hello?" I asked almost impatiently into the phone.

The voice on the other end made me freeze.

"Hey Amber." The husky voice murmured. "It's Jacob."


	13. Chapter 12: Link

12) Link

I stood in shock, the phone gripped tightly in my hand. I stared ahead as a faint roar grew in my ears, along with my breath becoming hitched in my throat. My mind struggled to unscramble itself after the deep bass came into my head.

"Amber?" Jacob asked on the other end of the phone. I was instantly snapped out of my stupor as the sound of his voice resonated in my ears. I held the phone tighter in both of my hands, which were trembling slightly. I took in a deep breath before I answered him.

"Yeah…I'm here." I spoke quietly into the phone, my voice shaking a little bit. I closed my eyes and forced myself to focus as his voice came into my ears again.

"Oh…" Silence came between us and my heart started to hammer wildly in my ribcage.

Why was Jacob calling me like this? After all this time, when he was gone-away from school and away from me-how did he bring himself to make the effort to actually talk to me?

"How are you?" Jacob asked softly. My breath caught in my throat as I recognized the familiar tone of voice he used when he was around me. My chest seared in pain as I briefly looked back on the memories I had locked away.

"I'm fine." I spoke around the sudden lump in my throat. Another wave of silence came, and I turned towards the kitchen window to see the clouds in the afternoon sky highlighted in yellow.

"That's good…" Jacob's voice trailed off before he continued. "I just…wanted to call you and see how you were doing." I nodded my head, my eyes glued to the outside world beyond the window. My eyebrows furrowed together as I took in his reply.

"Thanks." My voice came out monotone. "That was really…nice of you. I have to go." I turned my head to the wall as I shifted the phone in my hand. The voice on the other end made me stop in surprise.

"No, Amber, don't hang up!" Jacob spoke quickly. His voice was held with a trace of desperation. I held the phone tighter in my hand as he spoke again. "Ummm….look, alright. I just…I wanted to hear your voice." He admitted, his voice huskier than before.

A wave of shock came through me, but I immediately squashed it down. "R-really?" I asked in a small voice. I continued to stare at the wispy patterns that were painted in the white wall.

Jacob's voice came out in a gentle tone. "Yeah." He spoke quietly.

I suddenly struggled to remember how to breathe properly.

"Listen, Amber." His voice came out with doubt this time. "Are you…are you free this afternoon?" I could hear the heavy breathing on the other end as he waited for my answer.

An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach, while my heart thudded unsteadily. My eyes lost focus of the wall ahead of me as I struggled for the right words to say.

Did he asked me this question because he wanted to see me, or to tell me that he didn't want to…Immediately, my chest burned with the familiar pain I felt when the stinging fire was inflicted upon my skin.

I stared into nothing while my vision became blurred, but then I raised my head when resolve came to me.

"Jacob?" I spoke into the phone, my voice softer than I wanted it to be. I took in a deep breath before I continued. "I've nothing going on. Did you want to, what, see me or something?" I bit my lower lip as I waited for his answer.

"Yeah, I do." His voice came out in relief, although it sounded shaky. I heard him take in a deep breath before he spoke again. "It's just…there's something I really want to tell you."

I nodded against the phone, my heart thudding painfully fast.

"So…meet me at First Beach, OK?" He asked in his gentle voice, all the nervousness gone.

I paused before I took in a shaking breath. "OK then," I spoke calmly into the phone. "I'll drive there right now." A flutter of butterflies tickled my stomach as I uttered the words.

"See you then." Jacob's voice dropped an octave and I vaguely wondered if he was suddenly as nervous as I was.

"Bye," I almost whispered before pressing the phone off and placing back in the cradle.

Silence spread throughout the kitchen as I stood by the wall. My head was threatening to spin in circles, and my hands started to become clammy.

Jacob wanted to see me. My heart almost took flight at the thought, but the doubt inside of me kept it grounded. He might have something important to tell me. I immediately played back his husky voice, which was almost tainted with doubt.

The flaming pain came back on in my chest, and I took in a deep breath to put it out before it spread.

I wouldn't think like that. I wanted to see him, and this was my chance. I wanted to take it, although it would be my last.

I turned my head towards the window again, and saw that the late afternoon sky had turned into a dark, yet vibrant orange. A wave of determination rose within me as I gazed at the warm color.

I went towards the counter and opened the small kitchen drawer, my fingers fumbling blindly for the writing pad and a pen. I ripped out a page and scribbled a note onto it, finishing it in an instant and placing it onto the stove.

Grabbing my keys I almost ran out the house and locked the door before I headed towards my car.

Once I was on the road, I internally kept on reminding myself to follow the speed limit. My fingers almost shook as they gripped the steering wheel, and I took in deep breaths as I headed towards my destination.

At long last, my car finally pulled into the parking lot of First Beach, and I quickly stopped the engine, ending its noise into a rumble.

I grasped the steering wheel as I stared out into the ocean view, almost blinded by the bright ball of sun that was slowly sinking into the horizon. I took in a last deep breath before my hand found the door and slowly opened it.

I climbed out, and could instantly hear the call of seagulls carrying out in the distance. I closed the door behind me, and with my head bend to the soft wind I slowly walked down towards the beach, my hand in my pockets.

I stopped myself when my feet almost touched the shore, and my eyes took in the many rainbow colored rocks that were scattered along the sand. A strong breeze blew over me, and I slowly raised my head, my face being softly brushed by the wind that came over me. I looked around at my surroundings, starting to realize that I was the only person on the beach.

My eyes wandered over to my left, and they froze on a moving figure that was coming toward me.

I stared at it for a moment before my mind registered who it was, and the butterflies started beating inside my stomach again. My eyes stayed focused on Jacob as he came closer, one had in his jeans pocket, the muscles in his torso almost moving with him as he continued to walk. His shaggy black hair blew softly in the wind.

Watching him in his huge form suddenly rekindled the last memory I had with him, when he seemed to grow bigger as he became angry…

A chill went down my back as a tinge of fear spread in my chest.

Jacob stopped about two feet from me, and we stared at each other across the short distance. I almost craned my neck up to look into his black eyes.

"Hey Amber." Jacob murmured softly, his eyes fixed on my face. They were masked slightly by his bangs, but the recognizable flicker was seen in the black color. I stared into it before I answered back.

"Hi." My voice came out in a small voice, and I was almost afraid that it was lost in the gentle wind. My heart thudded uneasily in my ribcage, and it left me in both fear and confusion.

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed together as he took in the closed in expression on my face, and the flicker in his eyes suddenly burned brighter. In one long stride, he took a step towards me and almost closed the space between us. His huge hand almost reached out towards mine.

Unthinkingly, I stepped back away from him, and I almost stumbled into the powdery sand.

His hand froze in the air, and then slowly came back to his side limply. The flicker almost dimmed out from his eyes as he gazed at me in sadness. "What's wrong Amber?" He murmured softly, concern coming into his expression.

I stared up into his face before I came up with an answer. "I think you know exactly what's wrong." I murmured softly through my lips. The fear ebbed away inside of me, becoming replaced with growing frustration.

I was so tired of playing this game that I didn't understand.

"Amber…" Jacob's eyebrows came more together as he took a small step towards me. "I don't know. OK? I don't know." His voice sounded completely aged. "Please, tell me what's wrong. OK?" His hand slowly reached up towards my face.

I jerked my head away from his hand as my frustration reached its boiling point.

"You don't know what's wrong with me?" I demanded, every word dripping with sarcasm. In one swift movement I unzipped my jacket and pulled my sleeveless shirt down enough to reveal the four long, dark scars that came across the left side of my chest. I took in a deep shuddering breath as my eyes became clouded with tears.

"_This_ is what's wrong." I spoke out in an almost broken voice. I saw Jacob's face darken in sadness through my tears. "This is from the pain I went through-when you told me to stay away from you and then when you _attacked_ me!" I took in a deep breath to compose myself, although the tears in my eyes were threatening to fall.

Silence came between us after my outburst, and another gust of wind blew across the beach.

I looked down at my feet as I spoke again. "Do you want to know something though?" I asked the question before I considered stopping myself.

I got no answer from him, and I looked up to see his face. His eyes were guarded and confused. "After what happened…" My voice trailed off as I braced myself for what I was about to say.

The wind stopped blowing over me as I finished my answer.

"…I still love you." I murmured softly through the now still air.

My eyes gazed into his, trying to hold onto the flicker inside of them, and with a jolt of fear saw that they were almost going out. A wave of disbelief crashed over me as his face became closed as he looked back at me.

Another wave came crashing over me, only this time it was a wave of hurt. I took in a deep breath. "I know…you don't…feel the same way I do." I whispered, wincing inwardly at the words that slashed in my chest. My vision became more blurred but I blinked back the tears. "I know…that after all that's happened…you want me to stay away. That's fine…I understand how you feel." Jacob's form began to blur and blend into the vibrant sunset.

I gave him one last look before I turned away, not able to hold the tears in my eyes any longer.

Suddenly a large hand grabbed my arm and slightly yanked me back. I sharply turned my head up to look into Jacob's face, which held an almost angry expression. The flicker in his eyes burned harder now.

A wave of panic settled in me in an instant. This was too much…I didn't want to hurt him like last time…

A sob came out of me as I pulled myself feebly in his strong grasp, my head bent towards the ground. I suddenly felt his hand pull me back and I gave out a gasp of alarm as he held me to his chest.

I punched and shoved against his chest in an attempt to get free, and a hand came under my chin, pulling my face up so that he would look at me in the eyes. The expression on his face was intense, and he leaned his face towards mine so that our eyes were staring right into each other.

"I love you more." His breath was hot and sweet on my face as he spoke the words in a low voice.

My breath hitched around the lump in my throat. As my eyes gazed into his, the flicker slowly started to turn into something else. It started to grow into a fire.

Jacob's breathing started to accelerate as he started talking. "From the first time I actually saw you…you were all I saw. No matter where I was, you were always there. You were always in my mind, and I want to get close to you…but I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm so sorry for that." His eyes smoldered into mine. "From the first day I saw you I have always, _always _loved you." He leaned his head down more so that our foreheads almost touched.

"I love you much more than I loved Bella." He finished softly in a whisper.

I stared up into his eyes, and the tears started to finally spill over. I ducked my head so that he wouldn't see them and another sob tore through me.

A giant hand came up to my face and gently pulled my head up. I saw his eyes again and found that they were filled with the same overwhelming sadness. His thumb gently started to brush away the tears that trailed down my face.

"No, Amber. Don't be sad." He murmured softly, his eyebrows pulling together as they took in my tear stained face. His other hand came up to my face, and I was instantly surrounded by the smoldering warmth.

He bent his face closer to mine, so close that his lips were just inches from my own. I took in a quaking breath as uneasiness settled inside me. My heart started beating frantically in my chest.

"It's your choice Amber." Jacob murmured. His voice sounded encouraging and understanding and his breath once again swam across my skin.

I froze for a moment in his hands before I moved slightly upward, almost standing on my toes. I heard him take in his breath sharply before my lips hesitantly touched his.

At that moment, my mind suddenly exploded.

It seemed to stretch itself, reaching out towards places that I have never seen before. The flighty sensation from it almost frightened me. Across my mental vision, images flashed by me one by one, appearing in a split second and then gone in another; a red truck…a small garage…the beach…the pale tree… a bonfire…a silver bracelet…

Then, the vision of the pale, brown haired girl drifted into black, but was soon replaced with another girl…one that looked familiar.

I gasped quietly against his lips as I recognized the girl as…_me._

My heart soared, released of all gravity.

My hands instinctively grasped at Jacob's shirt, while my lips pressed themselves more into his. They molded against each other, pushing and pulling against each other, spreading warmth throughout my head.

My mind was spinning in circles, while sudden chains began to lock me down, keeping me grounded in newfound gravity. But, it wasn't the earth that kept me- it was as if the stronghold of Jacob's arms was binding us together in a permanent hold, like the steel chains that seemed to wound us together in our minds' view. It was as if we were tied down to the center of the universe.

It felt so unfamiliar, but it also felt completely _natural_ to me.

I felt Jacob's hands leave my face and his arms winding around my waist, lifting me off the ground. My own arms went around his neck, and I tightened my hold of him, our lips never leaving each other.

An overwhelming sense of joy spread inside of me, throughout my whole being. I vaguely realized that, in his mind, Jacob was feeling the same joy too. It was like they matched, like pieces put perfectly together in a puzzle. The perfect link.

We slowly broke the kiss off, and Jacob gently set me back down, keeping his arms secure around me. A gentle breeze blew over us, his black hair blowing forward as it tickled my forehead slightly. He looked down at my face, and looking back at him I saw it filled with adoration. I returned his gaze with a feeling of wonderment. We stared for a few moments before Jacob bend his head down again to place a very soft kiss to my lips.

"I love you." He murmured softly against my mouth. He kissed me again before his arms tightened around me, holding me close to his warm body. I turned my head so that I was resting against his chest.

The sun was setting lower now, making the sky a bloody red. It looked as if it had caught on fire. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stared at it in wonder. For the first time in about a long week, I felt nothing but absolute joy.

I felt Jacob rest his cheek against the top of my head. "Yeah…the sunset is beautiful." He murmured against my hair, echoing my thoughts.

I briefly pondered over this fact, suddenly realizing that he could actually read my thoughts, but then brushed it off. As far as I was concerned, this felt absolutely natural to me, like the invisible chains.

I let out a small laugh. "Actually, considering the situation we're in…I think it's also cliché." I noted, a smirk growing on my lips.

I felt a chuckle come out of him as his arms wound tighter around me. "You're right about that one too." He agreed. "Very cliché indeed." I felt his lips brush against my head, and my heart fluttered.

We stared at the sun as it slowly sank into the ocean's line. I felt absolutely content, just being with Jacob, finally in his arms, just the two of us. All the doubt and uncertainty felt as if it was cleansed from me, and instead of depression, I was happy and joyful.

I gave out a small sigh as the thought of my mother and aunt drifted into my thoughts, and I felt a smile grow on Jacob's face. "You have to go." He murmured. He didn't state it as a question; he simply voiced my thoughts again.

I nodded against his warm chest, and I felt him shift so that an arm was around me as we walked slowly up the small hill towards my car. My arms locked themselves around his waist as we walked. We were definitely not able to let go of each other.

I felt his hand go into my jacket pocket, pulling out my keys as we stopped by the car. He looked down at me with a smile. "I think I'll drive." He stated softly, twirling the keys in his big hand.

I looked up at the familiar impish grin on his face before I smiled back and nodded. He opened the passenger's door for me and went around to the other side. He shifted on the seat so that his long legs would fit under the dashboard, his eyebrows furrowed together. Watching him, I couldn't help but snicker.

Jacob shot a huge hand out and roughly ruffled the top of my head. "Hey!" I protested, my hands reaching up to stop him. His fingers went still in my hair, and they traveled down to the side of my face, where they softly caressed my cheek. My face suddenly became warm.

"You're so cute." He murmured, a smile growing on his face. He stroked my cheek once more, his thumb tracing over my lips before he started the car and drove us out of First Beach.

The green trees, darkened by the setting sky, flashed by the windows as we drove down the suddenly quiet street. It looked cold outside, but here in the small car with Jake sitting right by me made me feel very warm. Sitting here also gave me a feeling of security.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small serene smile on Jacob's broad lips.

A smile grew on my face as our fingers secretly intertwined together between us. I turned my head and nuzzled my face against his shoulder. I felt his arm place itself around my shoulders, making my head rest against his chest.

"You do realize that there's nothing you can do to keep me away from you now." Jacob suddenly warned. I looked up to see his eyes focused on the road, despite the glimmer that was set in its color.

"Actually, after all that's happened…" I looked down at the stick shift and paused before I continued. "…I really don't mind." I looked back up at him, this time meeting his eyes as they were taken away from the sight of the road.

"I'm really happy. This is what I wanted-being with you." I admitted in a quiet voice, a tingle of butterflies in my chest coming after my words.

Jacob looked down at me before an expression of adoration crossed his features.

"We're here." He suddenly murmured.

He turned off the ignition, and the lights ahead of us were immediately cut off. I blinked in surprise at the darkness that surrounded us, and then looked around to realize that we were at the driveway of my aunt's house.

"Wha…?" I looked up at Jacob again. "How did you know where I live?" I asked in surprise.

For the first time, Jacob looked slightly uncomfortable. He shifted on his eat again as his eyes looked sheepish. "I just guessed." He admitted.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then heard a click as he opened the door. He came out in a flash, leaving me still sitting in the passenger seat.

"Are you going?" I asked softly. Jacob turned to look into my face, and then gave me a gentle look. He kneeled on the driver's seat and leaned his head down to press a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"I'll see you later." He murmured as he leaned back. He gazed down at me before an impish smile came on his face. "Listen," He suddenly asked. "Do me a favor, will you?"

I nodded, the butterflies growing in my chest.

"I heard that tonight's gonna be hot, so…leave your window open." His smile grew wider as he stepped out of the car.

My eyebrows furrowed together as confusion settled over me. "But…it's cold." I replied.

His eyes softened as they took in my expression. "Trust me." He murmured, his hair blowing forward from the wind.

He turned towards the dark forest to the right, and in a flash he was gone.

I stared after the empty space, my heart suddenly thudding while heat pooled into my face. I raised a shaking hand to tuck a lock of my hair behind my ear.

The memory of this afternoon suddenly flashed in my mind, and I felt a small smile grow on my lips along with the warmth that spread in my chest.

I sat for a moment before I opened my car and stepped out into the cold and settling night.


	14. Chapter 13: Night Shift

13) Night Shift

I was to the brink of becoming spastic.

Every nerve ending in my being was on alert. My heart hammered wildly in my chest, and my hands felt almost clammy.

I tried doing productive things to pass the time, but all of my efforts didn't seem to work. The clay sculpture in my aunt's art room wasn't newly molded. I didn't want to be bothered with my weekend Calculus homework just yet. My room was fairly clean.

I was completely frustrated with myself. I didn't need to get myself so worked up over nothing. It was just going to be someone who was might come to see me- only, it would probably be in the dead of night, with everyone else in the house sleeping…

I shook my head out of my thoughts, immediately trying to place rationality in my assumptions.

Jacob wouldn't have done something like this. He and I just got along again. Something like this would be too soon. He was…just too nice to do that kind of thing.

The memory of this afternoon flooded into my head; Jacob's change of expression from sadness, to anger, to the most absolute happiness, along with his declaration to me made my heart start thudding in my chest again. I felt heat come into my chest and face, and it felt humiliating.

"Augh!" I quickly shook my head again before my feet led me into the kitchen. I was sure there were some spare dirty dishes that were left in the sink that needed to be done.

I made my way over to the sink and gazed into the empty basin. I blinked as the adrenaline that was streaming through my system seeped into my head.

"Are you looking for something?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of my aunt's voice and I whipped my head to see her standing two feet from my right, by the dishwasher. She tilted her head as she took in the expression on my face and her eyebrows knotted together in concern. "Are you OK?" She asked in an uncertain voice.

I answered her question quickly. "Yeah, I'm OK. Perfectly OK. I've never been better." I realized that my voice came out a little too fast and high, so I struggled to control myself.

Leslie pursed her lips together before she nodded her head. She didn't say anything else as she walked by me, but I could have sworn that she was shaking her head in bemusement.

I sighed inwardly and took a glance at the digital clock on the stove. It read that it was ten minutes until nine. I decided to just call it a night and go to bed.

I went to my room to get changed before I grabbed my toiletries and made my way to the bathroom.

"Amber." I turned to the sound of my mother's voice, and I found her standing just at the door of her bedroom. She was already dressed in her nightclothes, and I could see a look of concern on her face.

"What is it Mom?" I asked, worry mingling with the butterflies in my stomach. I took a step towards her, my hands unthinkingly grasping my bag that held my face cleanser and toothbrush. Kimberly's concerned expression almost washed away as I came closer.

"It's nothing." She spoke softly, a small smile spreading on her lips. She shifted on her feet as she paused. She looked down on the floor for a moment before she spoke again.

"I know that I haven't…spent much time with you, since we moved here, and when I had all those appointments. You've had to be home along so many times, and then you had…the accident." Her voice trailed off for a moment and she looked down on the floor again.

A wave of my own concern came over me as I closed the small space between us.

Kimberly looked up to meet my eyes. "How are things?" She asked softly. "Is everything OK? Because, if there's anything going on…" Her eyes started to brim.

I stared into her face before a smile came upon my face. I wrapped my arms around her frame and hugged her to my body. Kimberly hugged me back.

"Everything's great Mom." I murmured against her neck. Again, the memory of this afternoon had warmth spreading through my body. I pulled back to look into her face which held her softness. "Things are starting to be great, Mom. Honestly." I couldn't believe the truth of my own words, and I could feel my lips smile again as Jacob's face drifted into my mind's eye.

Kimberly returned my smile with her own before she softly kissed my forehead. She squeezed my hand before she turned to go into her bedroom.

We said our goodnights, and I turned to go to the bathroom to wash my face.

I took a glance into the mirror and was surprised by what I saw. The girl staring back at me looked almost unreal. Red roses bloomed on her cheeks. Her eyes were bright in the hazel color. Her lips looked as if they were pulled into a smile that was natural.

I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face, and slowly headed back to my room, feeling the tingly sensation come into me again. Once I was in the dark room, I almost sprinted onto my bed, my hands reaching out towards my window. With trembling fingers I slid the window open just a crack. A slight breeze blew at my face, and I leaned my head into the wind. It wasn't raining, but the air felt cool and wet against my skin.

I breathed in the air before I reluctantly lay myself on the mattress, my whole body on full alert. I sighed softly as I tried to relax myself, but it seemed as if both my physical and mental states were both rebelling me.

I ended up tossing and turning on the mattress, trying to find comfortable places and deciding whether or not I needed my blanket due to the constant hot flashes that entered my body. Finally I dozed off into an uneasy sleep, one that was full of blurred colors and distant voices.

One certain dream had a familiar blur of red, and it was growing and coming closer…

My eyelids fluttered open softly as my groggy mind slowly cleared, making me more aware of my surroundings. I lay still for a moment before I heard my window slide quietly above me.

I suddenly felt a dip in the bed and I shifted my head to see a huge form that was blocking the moonlight. I stared up at it before I recognized who it was.

"Jacob…you came." I murmured out, feeling joy spread into my chest. I turned my body so that I was lying on my back as Jacob gave me a gentle answering smile.

"Of course I came." His voice came out in a low rumbling laugh as he lowered himself onto the bed beside me. His long arms wound themselves around me, pulling me close to his smoldering body. I rested my head against his chest and heard the steady, soothing beating of his heart as I moved along with his breathing.

I nuzzled my face into his broad chest, secretly savoring the warmth that radiated off his russet skin and felt his lips press themselves against the top of my head.

"I missed you." Jacob spoke in his husky voice as his arms tightened their hold around me. I looked up to see his dark eyes twinkle in the moonlight as they gazed back at me. My chin rested on his collarbone as my arms came under his shoulders.

"Really?" I asked softly. Looking into his face again after six hours filled me with the same sense of wonderment that I felt since our last time together, on the beach.

"Yeah." A small smile grew on his broad lips as one of his giant hands came up to my face. His long fingers started to softly stroke my forehead. "All night long I couldn't stop thinking about you. My friends kept yelling at me to focus on what I was doing." He chuckled lowly and his laughter shook the bed.

My eyebrows furrowed as I continued to stare up at him. "What were you doing out so late?" I asked softly. My eyes shifted to the open window, where the sound of raindrops were heard in the distance.

Jacob's fingers went still on my face and I looked back to see his eyebrows almost pulled together over his eyes.

"I was on patrol." He spoke in his gentle voice as he stared back into my eyes. My eyebrows came together again as he gave me his answer.

Jacob held his gaze on me before he smiled warmly again. "I'm one of the protectors." He spoke softly. He shifted on the mattress so that he still held me at arm's length while looking at me full in the face. "Do you remember the part of the story I told you of the clan of vampires who came on our land?"

I nodded against my pillow, my eyes intent on his face as I took in his words.

"They still exist today. The leader of this clan claimed that they were already civilized and agreed to the treaty my great-grandfather made. They survive on animals' blood rather than human blood.

Despite that, we still need to guard our land in our other forms- the forms of wolves." He stopped for a moment before he answered the growing question in my head. "The reason why we turn into wolves is that our ancestors descended from the actual animal. The legends apparently were brought down to our generations because of the Cullens."

"The Cullens? Oh, is that their family name?" I asked, feeling curiosity come over me. Jacob nodded slowly, his hands placing themselves on my waist. I blushed slightly at the warm touch, but my gaze focused on him.

"Did you ever meet the Cullens?" I asked.

Jacob's eyes flickered before they dropped from my face. His bangs shrouded his eyes, making it hard for me to see the flicker in them. A flash of regret came through me as I reached my hand towards his face.

He looked back up at me the moment my hand touched his cheek, and the way his eyes were etched in ancient sadness made my heart ache.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I scooted closer to him, keeping my hand on his face. "I shouldn't have asked you that." A small smile came on his face as he pulled me close to his body again.

"No…I'm sorry. I just have a very good memory." He laughed softly, the sadness from his eyes starting to be erased from his features. His gaze on me turned gentle as his hand placed itself on my head, his thumb stroking my forehead.

Silence spread throughout the dark room as Jacob and I stared at each other. Finally I was the one who broke the silence. "So…since you met them…what are they like?" I asked in caution, afraid that I would accidentally hurt him again.

Jacob's eyes squinted slightly as he considered his answer. "Well, they're vampires, obviously." He began. "They're just…more civilized. They act more human than any vampire I encountered. The leader, Carlisle, is actually a doctor in Forks who works with human patients."

"Carlisle Cullen?" I asked. "Oh! He's the doctor who…." My voice trailed off as the memory of the four long slashes across my chest came into my head.

I felt Jacob's eyes bore into mine and I looked up to see his eyes full of intensity. From the expression on his face, I could tell that he saw the memory that flitted across my mind. His huge hands slowly moved up to the front of my shirt, and my breath hitched involuntarily as my heart thudded.

"May I?" He asked softly. I stared into his moonlit eyes before I slowly nodded. His eyes were gentle on my face as he slowly pulled the front of my shirt, revealing the four long, dark scars that were etched into my skin. I heard his breath catch in his throat and felt his hands tremble slightly.

"…So this is my imprint." He murmured softly, almost to himself. My heart almost somersaulted as I felt his fingertips trail along the second scar that was just under my collarbone.

"I-imprint…?" I almost stuttered out. I looked up from his exploring hand to his eyes, which held a slight glimmer of regret.

"When one of us…finds someone…that certain someone…we imprint on her." He spoke softly, his hand frozen on the fourth scar. "The feeling of it is like….gravity pulling us towards her. She's the one who holds that person to the earth." Jacob's hand left my chest and he pulled me close to his body.

"I'm so, so sorry I hurt you." He whispered. He softly kissed the shell of my ear as I became smoldered by his heated body.

I froze for a moment before I slowly turned my head to nuzzle my face into his chest. I felt a heavy sigh come out of him as he rested his cheek against the side of my face.

We stayed that way for a moment, listening to the sound of rain outside my window. Once again, I was the one to break the silence. "Dr. Cullen helped me…in my accident." I spoke softly against the russet skin. "He was actually really nice. Is that what you meant?" I moved my head a little so that Jacob's chin rested on the top of my hair.

I felt Jacob nod his head. "Yeah…he's really great with his patients. He helped me once when I was…injured. But that was a long time ago."

My eyebrows came together again but then he came back to my previous question.

"The rest of the Cullens…some of them have these…'gifts'. There are only three of them who actually have them. Apparently, when they became vampires their best traits were taken with them. Like, one of them actually sees other people's minds." He suddenly made a face as if a bad memory crossed into his head.

"A vampire that reads minds?" I almost laughed at this new piece of information that he had given me. "That's new. Whenever I think of a vampire all I see is coffins and bats."

Jacob laughed lowly alongside me. "Yeah, it is weird." He agreed. He laid his head on the pillow, his arms still around me. "They use their powers for good reasons though. That's a change in how vampires use them." He almost snorted.

I blinked in surprise as I looked up at him. "There are more vampires?" I asked.

Jacob looked down at me, as if he couldn't believe that I had missed the obvious. A smile spread itself on his face as he suddenly held me closer. "Of course there're more vampires…silly girl." He murmured, his breath warm against my forehead. I blushed again at the gentle contact and kept my face hidden into his chest. "From time to time there's always a vampire who wanders on our land. All the more reason to keep our guard." I felt his lips move against my skin as he was talking.

I was silent for a moment as a thought slowly dawned on me. It blossomed into my head, making me suddenly realize something that I had been pondering over the last two weeks.

"Oh!" I softly exclaimed, finally making the connection. My eyes grew wide as I felt Jacob shift himself so that he would look down on me. I looked back at him to see a confused expression on his face.

"What?" He asked softly, his brows pulled together over his eyes.

I pondered over my thought, voicing them as I slowly placed them together. "If vampires have powers…like mind reading…then he must have…oh." I looked down again as complete realization settled inside me along with a feeling of distant dread.

"Oh…Vicktor…" I murmured now almost to myself. "The dreams…that must be…that's how he found me. He must have looked into my thoughts when I was sleeping, and he must have followed me when…" My voice trailed off as I felt the most intense shiver come trickling down my spine. Jacob's body felt immobile around me as we both lay on the bed frozen.

I suddenly felt a low growl rumble deep in Jacob's chest as he pulled me closer to his heated body, his arms tightening around me in a fiercely secure hold. The bed underneath us started to shake as his body trembled around me. His huge hand placed itself at the back of my head, holding my face close to his chest.

I looked up to see his face in slight worry. His eyes were masked by the shadow of his hair, but his lips were pulled back in anger as he continued to growl fiercely through his clenched teeth.

"Jacob…?" I asked in a small voice. Jacob continued to stare ahead of me, and his arms only tightened around me. I placed my hand over his chest and felt the rapid beating of his heart.

I turned my head down and placed a soft kiss on his collarbone. "Jacob." I murmured against his skin.

I felt the trembling from his body slowly cease. I hesitantly looked up at him to see his features slowly calm.

Jacob looked down at me with an almost somber expression on his face. I slowly lifted my hand and stroked his cheek with the back of my fingers. He captured my hand with his own and held it to his face.

"It's OK." I murmured softly. "I'm safe now."

He let out a deep sigh as he nuzzled his face into my hand, his eyes closing. I let my thumb stroke softly against his cheekbone.

His black eyes opened and stared into my face. "When that vampire found you…when the voice inside your head screamed for help…" His voice trailed off but then he continued. "It just…came to me all at once. I knew right there that I had to come and save you…I had never, ever, been so scared in my entire life, because he could have killed you." His eyes started brimming as his voice broke off.

My fingers brushed themselves under his eyes. "You read my thoughts?" I asked softly.

Jacob's eyes softened on me, no trace of sadness in their black color. "That was the very first thought that came into mine." He murmured. His thumb came up and started to stroke my forehead. "It was very strong, and it was like you were actually talking in your head." His eyes suddenly flickered with the same gentle fire. "After all I said to you…you still care about me, don't you?" He asked in soft wonderment.

I felt a smile spread across my face, sharing the same joy that was radiating off of him. "What do you think?" I asked softly.

Jacob gazed warmly into my eyes for a moment before he softly kissed my forehead. Warmth spread into my system as I felt him hold me closer to himself. Inside the safe cocoon of his warm body I started to feel sleepy.

"Jacob?" I asked, my voice becoming heavy with tiredness. I felt him rest his chin on my head as he gave out a low chuckle.

"It's time for you to sleep." He murmured softly.

"But I have one more question." I protested slightly, stifling a yawn.

A pause came between us before Jacob spoke again. "What is it?" He asked quietly.

I went over the question in my head before I spoke. "When a wolf…imprints…does he read her thoughts?" My words were becoming slurred as I asked the question, but I struggled to stay awake.

"No." Jacob's voice came out in an uncertain tone. "None of the protectors read their imprints' minds the way you and I can. There're four of us now who imprinted, including me, but none of the others can do that."

"Only you…and…I…?" I murmured softly, my eyes almost closing.

"Yeah. It also turns out that the others' can't read my mind when it's linked to yours …." I heard his voice trail off and I could picture his eyebrows pulled over his eyes again.

I didn't say anything more. I felt my limbs go limp as his body heat surrounded me and I finally let my eyes slid shut. As I felt Jacob's body shift, the blanket wrapping itself around me, I let my head lean itself into Jacob's chest, hearing his heart beat softly against my ear.

"Go to sleep my little one. I love you." Jacob murmured softly in my ear, kissing between my eyebrows softly before his cheek rested on the side of my face.

I nuzzled my face into his chest and finally allowed sleep to take over, listening to a deep even breathing along with the storm rumbling in the distance…


	15. Chapter 14: Whole

**A/N: **Holy craps, my first Author's Note! After all these chapters, this is the first to have it!!....This chapter must be special. ^.^

First thing's first: a thousand apologies for not updating soon; there was the issue of a Writer's Block (although I've already written a plot line for the whole enchilada), along with summer vacation (giving me the perfect opportunity to work more hours thus earning more money) and some other issues I'm unsure that I should discuss in the Web…..

Another thing…I do NOT and can't find the ability to own any of the Twilight characters that are in this fanfic (Jacob, Seth, etc, etc). Only Stephanie Meyer has that privilege. I will work on the next chapter as soon as possible, so please be patient. ^.^

Enjoy!!!!

******************************************************************************

14) Whole

Without any warning, my eyes were open.

It was still dark in my bedroom, but the dawning light could be seen stretched across the lilac wall ahead of me. Silence spread itself into the air and for some strange reason the sound of it made me feel calm; it was as if I had accomplished something great and that it left me completely satisfied.

I shifted my head onto my pillow, feeling totally relaxed.

As I lay on the mattress the dream I had still echoed in my head. It was still vivid in my mind's eye, although I could remember the details vaguely. All I could recall was that it was dark all around, and that I was standing in front of a mirror….

I sighed softly and shifted my legs out from underneath the blanket, which was apparently very warm. I brought myself up to a sitting position, allowing the cool air to wash over my heated body. I paused for a moment, allowing my head to clear from its grogginess before I started to get to my feet.

Suddenly a long pair of arms wound themselves around my waist and started to pull me back onto the bed. I let out a squeak of surprise as my head whipped around to see what was behind me.

Jacob stared back at me, and a small amused smile played on his sleepy face.

"Where do you think you're going?" He softly murmured, his husky voice laced with drowsiness. I stared into his dark eyes, masked by his shaggy black bangs and felt a faint blush creep into my face. Immediately the memory of last night came into my mind, and it filled me with quiet happiness.

His smile grew softer as he gently pulled me back underneath the covers. I let my lips pull into a smile as I cuddled into his warm chest, curling into a ball. His arms wound around me and held me close to him. I instantly felt warm again.

A peaceful silence came between us, and after a while Jacob was the one who broke it. "Hi honey." He murmured softly into my hair. I felt the butterflies beat inside my chest as his voice rumbled against my ear. I nuzzled my face into his warm chest.

"Hi…" I murmured softly, my voice hidden by his russet skin. My head stayed there for a moment before I felt long fingers come up under my chin, pulling it up. Again I stared into his black eyes as they lovingly looked back into mine.

His hand came up and cupped my face into his huge palm, his thumb gently stroking along my cheekbone. "Do you need to go back to sleep?" He asked, his eyebrows almost pulled together over his eyes.

I slowly shook my head in his hand although the heat from his skin was seeping into my own, making me relaxed. "No, I'm OK." I replied quietly. I slowly brought myself up to a sitting position, keeping his hand on my face. Jacob rose his huge body up from the mattress and leaned back against the headboard.

"Mom…" I looked towards my closed wooden door, suddenly realizing the fact that a complete stranger was inside the house.

Well….Jacob wasn't a stranger to me anymore.

"They're not here. They both left the house a half hour ago." Jacob spoke softly. His hand pulled my head back so that my eyes would meet his face. Just by looking into his eyes make the worry inside me disappear.

I crawled into the V of his legs, crossing my legs on his lap. I felt him shift so that his legs were crossed underneath me. He gently took my hands into his enormous ones, spreading my fingers out on his palms.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked quietly, leaning his forehead against mine. I gave a small smile as I nestled myself into his lap.

"You stayed." I stared up at him as he smiled in return.

"Of course I did." His smile suddenly grew warmer. "You're cute when you're asleep." He added. I felt another blush creep into my cheeks.

"I slept pretty OK." I looked down and started to trace the lines in one of Jacob's giant hands. I placed it in my lap, my eyes focused on the shape of his hand and fingers. I turned my head so that the side of my face was against his chest.

Jacob rested his chin on the top of my head. "I liked your dream." He suddenly

murmured.

My fingers froze on his palm as the memory of last night's dream prickled in the back of my mind. I looked up at his face to see his eyes holding an intense flicker. My heart started thudding in my chest.

"I…I don't really remember." I admitted in a small voice. I bend my head down again but Jacob's fingers came under my chin and pulled my face back up.

He stared into my eyes for a moment before the flicker in his eyes started to blaze harder.

"Can I try something?" He asked softly. He leaned his head down towards mine, not breaking his eye contact with me. His bangs rested on my forehead, tickling my skin.

I stared back into his eyes as a feeling of uneasiness wormed itself into my stomach. I bit my lower lip as his eyes smoldered down at me.

His eyes softened on me as both his hands came on either side of my face. His thumbs started to stroke my cheeks softly. "You'll be OK. I have a good memory, remember?" He asked softly.

I continued to stare up into his face before I slowly nodded in his huge hands.

Jacob smiled before he leaned his head and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. He then rested his own forehead against mine with his eyes closed.

Without thinking my own eyes slid closed, my vision becoming dark. The heat from Jacob's body surrounded me and everything was silent.

I opened my eyes again….and I found myself standing in front of a large, oval shaped mirror.

I blinked as I took in the sight that was right in front of me. Everything around me was dark but I could clearly see my full reflection in the mirror.

Only it wasn't my reflection staring back at me. Jacob looked back at me as he towered over me in the glass of the mirror. The expression on his face looked closed in, as if he was hiding the emotion he was feeling at the moment.

All of a sudden I had an overwhelming urge to protect him. The pain that was instantly inside me matched his own, and I wanted to erase it.

Unthinkingly, I reached my hand out towards the mirror, my fingers shaking slightly. As if he was my own reflection, Jacob reached a giant hand out towards me.

At the very same time our hands placed themselves on the glass, right on the same spot. As soon as our hands touched, the glass started to crack.

I let out a silent gasp as the glass slowly split into pieces, the reflection of Jacob becoming broken into many cracks and splinters. Through the pieces many shards of light shone through and glinted off the glass.

The mirror finally gave way, and the pieces of glass burst everywhere with a deafening crack. I jumped back in alarm and covered my eyes as the glass flew around me. Bright light now shone around me, while the pieces turned into black and became blurs.

I looked up as the pieces floated around me, as if they were underwater. I blinked and looked around in wonderment before they fell on a drifting figure.

Jacob met my gaze before a smile grew on his face.

The desire to care for him rekindled inside of me. I leapt towards him and was surprised to find that I was floating, just like him. With one kick of my legs I drifted towards his huge form. I wrapped my arms around his waist, almost pulling him upward.

Jacob's arms wound around me, and I instinctively buried my face into his chest.

"Thank you." Jacob murmured, his arms tightening around me.

We both floated among the drifting shards.

And then a low howl cut through the peaceful silence.

Jacob pressed his lips against my forehead again.

I snapped my eyes open, a quiet gasp escaping my lips. I looked up to see a soft look on Jacob's face.

"See?" He looked down at me, his eyes now holding a soft flicker. "I told you I've got a good memory."

I let out a small laugh although it sounded shaky. His hands slowly left my face and placed them on my lap.

"I…I dreamt that?" I whispered. I looked up at him in wonderment as he quietly nodded.

"It was nice." He mused softly. His eyes grew very warm. "It was colorful and very detailed. It felt real." His voice trailed off before he gave off a sigh. "I didn't like how it ended though." He admitted, making a face.

I felt my eyebrows pull together. "Why…?" I asked softly.

Jacob looked down at me again his eyes soft. "One of the guys was calling for me." He replied. He let out another sigh as he rolled his eyes. "They should've realized that I'm not on patrol." He muttered.

I shifted on his lap and tucked a lock of my sleep mussed hair behind my ear. "Didn't you tell them?" I asked, my eyebrows coming together again.

"No. We read our thoughts telepathically….like you and I do." His hands came behind me and they rested on the small of my back. "They apparently didn't look into my thoughts."

"You should go back. I don't want you to be in trouble because of me." I looked up and found a closed in expression on his face. "What?" I asked. I placed my hand on his cheek and turned his head so that he was looking at me.

"You want me to leave?" He asked softly. My heart suddenly faltered as they took in the pained expression in his eyes although he was trying to hide it.

"No!" I instinctively wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face into his chest. I felt his body move along with his laughter as he gently hugged me back.

"Well, if you don't want me to leave…" His voice trailed off as his cheek rested on my head. I shifted so that I was looking up at him while my head rested against his chest. He looked back down at me with a small smile. "What do you want to do today?" He asked softly.

I bit my lip as I pondered over his question. "I dunno…" I murmured softly. I sat back on his lap, taking a hold of one of his hands again. I gazed outside my window, watching the sunlight streak through the shutters of my window.

Jacob leaned back against the headboard. "Wanna go back to sleep?" He suggested. I gave him a sideways glance as I smirked.

"As tempting as that sounds…that wouldn't be great if my mom or aunt came in here without warning." I reminded him. I felt his body shake again as he let out a low chuckle. I looked down at our hands and started to trace the lines of his palm again.

The memory of the ghostly howl drifted in my head, and my fingers froze.

"I've got an idea." I suddenly murmured, my eyes still on his hand. I could feel his eyes on me and I slowly looked up.

"Can I see you…in your wolf form?" I asked softly.

Silence spread between us and I was becoming uneasy. My fingers tightened around his as I looked into his eyes. Jacob stared back into mine as his body became rigid. His expression was unreadable.

His hands suddenly came down to my waist and they gently slid me off his lap. I sat in the bed with a confused expression as he got to his feet and walked across the mattress to the window. He slid it open with his huge hands without saying anything.

"W-where are you going…?" I asked softly. Jacob turned his head and when he saw my face he smiled.

"Didn't you want to see me as a huge dog?" An impish smirk came across his features as his face became relaxed.

I smiled back as I slowly got on my feet, stretching my legs as I followed him. Jacob placed a foot on the windowsill and prepared himself before he launched himself out the window.

I blinked in surprise before I stuck my head out the window in time to see Jacob straighten his long body before looking up at me. "Come on. I'll catch you." He called up to me, holding out his arms.

I looked down and a flurry of butterflies erupted in my stomach along with the wave of vertigo. Jacob sensed my hesitation before he gave a warm smile. "Trust me." He murmured softly, his eyes becoming soft.

My eyes met his, and the butterflies inside me ceased.

With a deep breath I slung one leg over the windowsill and seated myself so that both my legs were dangling out the window. I looked down below me as another wave of vertigo hit my stomach.

I took in another deep breath before I shut my eyes and my hands pushed underneath me, making me slide off the windowsill.

Gravity felt as if it was centered in my stomach as I fell through thin air, but just as soon as I let myself fall from the window I landed in the berth of Jacob's arms. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see him smiling down at me.

"See? That wasn't bad." He murmured. He looked up at my open window, and I followed his gaze to see that it was about four feet high above us.

"Easy for you to say." I spoke quietly. I felt him chuckle as his arms pulled me closer to his chest underneath me. I looked into his face again to see an adoring look in his features.

He stared into my face for a moment before I ducked my head, hiding a smile that was on my burning face.

"We'd better get going." He suddenly said. I looked up to see his eyes scanning the neighborhood around us, his eyebrows pulling together in concentration. His eyes finally stopped and gazed towards the west and his lips pulled into a tight smile.

His arms wrapped themselves around me and they swiftly swung me around onto his back.

"Omff!" I caught my breath as I instinctively clutched at his t shirt. I felt his huge hands come under my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Wait, wait. What're you doing?" I demanded, finding my voice. Jacob craned his neck to meet my face and I could see his brows pulled together in confusion.

"Didn't you want to see me as a wolf?" He asked, his voice matching his expression.

"I did, it's just that….why can't we do it here? There's no one watching." I felt my own eyebrows pull together as I spoke my reason.

Jacob laughed again, shaking his head. "What?" I asked, my voice almost demanding again.

Jacob looked back at me and I could see his eyes dancing. "You've forgotten, haven't you? If I change into my wolf form at this moment…." His voice trailed off before he continued. "I would be almost the size of your house." He finished, his voice hiding his laughter.

My mind suddenly took me back to the memory of the forest, where I stood side by side with the enormous wolf as he stood in a protective stand.

I shivered slightly at the memory before returning my gaze to Jacob's face. His eyes looked as if they were guarding regret.

"It's OK." He murmured softly. His eyes stared into mine and the memory seeped away from my mind. He moved his head up so that his face nuzzled my own, his hair tickling my skin.

"I promise I won't hurt you…not now, and not ever." His warm breath swam across my lips and it calmed me. He leaned his head back so that he would meet my eyes again.

"OK?" He asked softly, his eyes becoming gentle. I stared into them before a small smile came to my face.

"OK." I murmured back, my arms coming up over his shoulders. His eyes started to dance again as he tightened his hold on my legs. I felt his body shift as he started walking.

"Oh, hold on." I suddenly said. Jacob stopped in his tracks and turned his head to see my face again. "How are we gonna get there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jacob let out a husky laugh. "You haven't figured it out?" He asked shaking his head.

I stared into his face before the realization hit. "We're…running?" I asked, my voice laced with doubt.

"I'm running-you're just being carried." I felt Jacob take a step ahead as he spoke.

My arms hesitated on his shoulders. A feeling of trust spread itself inside me, making me realize something so obvious.

After everything that happened to me, I could absolutely trust Jacob.

My arms went around his neck, tightening around it without choking him, and I could feel a small smile on my skin.

Jacob leaned back on the ball of his feet, preparing himself. I felt the muscles bunch up in his back before they stretched as he sprinted forward.

I didn't look back. We were moving too fast. On either side of us the trees were blurred into a huge green wall. The wind whipped at our hair, and the force of it brought tears to my eyes.

But the feel of it all filled me with the most pleasant adrenaline. I loved the wind on my face. I loved the scenery flashing by us. I loved moving through it all with Jacob underneath me, feeling the same adrenaline.

All too soon though, he suddenly came to a stop. I drew in a shaky breath as my hair fell over my face, limp from the forced wind.

"That was fun." Jacob spoke, his voice high with exhilaration. I froze before I let out a shaky laugh, my hand coming up to run through my hair.

Jacob's hands released their hold on my legs, and I slowly slid off his back. My feet meet the forest floor and I stepped back from his huge frame to look at my surroundings.

The forest around us was unfamiliar to me, as usual. The sun streaked through the trees, the light breaking off in patterns. It made the leaves turn into an emerald color.

I felt a stick break behind me, and I turned to see Jacob stand in a clearing. The sun seemed to seep right behind him, turning his long body into a silhouette.

The expression on his face was slightly stoic. He stared into my face, his black eyes glinting in the sunlight intensely. His huge hands slowly came up to the band of his jeans.

"What-what're you doing?" I asked, my voice rising in alarm. Jacob's hands froze as he stared at me, but then a small smile came to his lips.

"My clothes will just be shreds if I transform." His voice came out in a quiet tone, as if he was a teacher speaking to a child.

I stared back at him before I slowly nodded my head in understanding. I turned my head in the opposite direction, allowing him to finally undress himself.

From a distance, I could hear a hawk call out into the morning air. Silence stretched out between the trees, peaceful but electrified all at once. A slight breeze blew across me, lightly lifting my hair.

All of a sudden I felt a faint shimmer come from behind me. The feel of it tingled across my skin and sent a shiver down my spine.

I froze for a moment before something came into my head.

"_You can look now."_ The gentle husky voice murmured.

My breath slowly hitched in my throat as I recognized the voice in my head. It sounded totally different this time. It sounded…tentative.

I braced myself before I finally turned around, and my eyes fell on the great russet wolf that stood in front of me. The dawn's sunlight filtered through his fur, revealing the highlights that blended in the dark red fur.

I've only seen him in this form at least three times now. The first time he was extremely friendly, almost tame.

The second time I crossed him he was angered, making him look absolutely dangerous.

Now he was there in the now small clearing, his ears pulled back as he stood somewhat nervously.

I felt my breath catch in my throat, only this time it was out of complete awe. Here was Jacob, in his other form, finally in front of me. Finally, all my questions were solved- all from just seeing him right now.

Unthinkingly, I took a step towards him, my eyes not leaving his face. My eyebrows almost furrowed as he took a step back, a small whine coming out of him.

I stopped where I was and continued to marvel at his form.

"So…it's true." I spoke softly, almost to myself. My eyes meet his, and they found that his eyes held the same black color.

Jacob looked back into my eyes before he shook his great head slightly.

"_Aren't you afraid?"_ His words drifted into my head again, and it was weaved with doubt.

I slightly frowned at the strange question he gave me. "Would you like me to be completely honest?" I asked him.

He didn't answer, but the glint in his eyes intensified.

I pursed my lips together as I took a couple more steps toward him. He didn't move back like he did before. I continued to stare up into his wolf's face.

"Then…no, I'm not." I murmured softly, my gaze locked onto his eyes. "I'm not scared of you, at all Jake."

I stopped about a foot from him, and he shook his head again. _"But…Amber…"_ His voice trailed off as he stared down at me.

I tilted my head to the side, my hands at my sides. "What is it?" I asked softly.

Jacob met my eyes again, and this time they were filled with a quiet sorrow. _"Can…you_ _forgive me?"_ He asked solemnly.

His next question totally caught me off guard, and I looked up at him in surprise. "Don't you already know the answer?" I asked.

His black eyes held me before they dropped to the ground. He shifted on his big paws and didn't look back at me as he spoke again. _"I think I do…but…I'm afraid I might be_ _wrong."_ He admitted in his soft husky voice.

I blinked as my heart wrenched inside me. I took a final step, closing the space between us.

"Jake…" I reached a hand up and let my fingers slowly stroke the fur at his neck. Although it felt course, it was still soft to the touch- just like the first time.

I leaned my forehead against his, and my skin instantly felt warm. "Yes, I forgive you." I whispered softly. My hands came up to rest underneath his long jaw, holding his head against my chest. My fingers ran themselves against his fur.

"You know I forgive you." I murmured into his fur. "I love you…so I know you'll never hurt me." I shifted my head and placed a kiss between his eyes.

I felt his head shift, and my arms let go of his muzzle. I suddenly felt his jaw meet with my back, pulling me into his chest. I was instantly smoldered by his body heat.

I smiled softly and nuzzled my face into the soft fur, feeling his head press my body against him. A giant paw came behind me, holding me at the small of my back.

Jacob turned his head and rubbed it against the length of my body.

"_I love you too, little one." _He murmured in my head.

The sun finally rose in the sky, slightly hidden by the grey clouds.

At that moment, an all new feeling came into me. It was seeping into my body, and it was warm, as if the heat from Jacob was filtering into my system.

As Jacob quietly held me, I realized what it was.

For the first time in my life, I felt…complete.

**A/N: **I have finished and edited this chapter at *checks alarm clock* 12:02 am. Wow. This must be one lucky couple! 

I almost forgot the wonderful reviews that were placed on this story since it was posted. Thank you all! Seriously, when I read your reviews it makes my day- plus, it's another reason to keep the story going!

Have a good one!


	16. Chapter 15: Premonition

15) Premonition

I slowly woke up to the cloudy light that was stretched across my ceiling. I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the lilac color with one arm draped across my chest and the other on my pillow. With my eyes focused on what was above me my head slowly started to clear from its grogginess.

After about five minutes, I sat up and slid out of the blanket with a small groan.

I slightly glared at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It read that it was twenty minutes after six in the morning. I got up and staggered towards the bathroom, getting ready for another mundane Monday at my high school.

After my shower I hurried out into the cool air towards my bedroom clad in my bath towel. Once inside I rummaged through my closet to fish out a white blouse and a pair of green cargo pants. As soon as my clothes were on I turned to my mirror where I quickly dried my hair with the towel before running my brush through it.

Outside the thunder in the clouds rumbled in the distance. I examined myself in the mirror, noting how my dark bangs fell slightly over my eyes. I fiddled with them as I suddenly became self conscious. In about a half hour, I would see Jacob at school.

The mental image of Jacob's face entered into my mind, and the feeling of warm joy spread itself into my chest.

My hands left my hair, letting it fall to my shoulders. I gave it one final brush before I turned to grab my jacket and backpack.

I heard the thunder echo again, along with a roar that seemed to be growing louder as it was getting closer. I looked to the window with my eyebrows furrowed. I shifted my backpack onto my shoulder before going over to see what was outside.

My eyes strayed to the front porch and they widened in surprise. There, sitting astride a sleek black motorcycle Jacob turned his head to meet my eyes, a smile stretched across his face.

I blinked in amazement before I shook my head, snapping myself out of my brief stupor. A smile crept on my lips as I took in his long form in the light drizzle. His smile became impish before he jerked his head, beckoning me to come outside.

Butterflies entered into my chest as I nodded before I grabbed my jacket and almost flew out my room and down the stairs. I went through the door and paused to close it behind me and lock it before I sprinted across the lawn.

I was instantly engulfed in smoldering warmth as Jacob's arms came around me, holding me to his body. I briefly nuzzled his neck as he placed a quick kiss to my temple.

I pulled back to see his black eyes dancing while my hand was hidden in his huge one. My other hand reached up and gently tugged a lock of his shaggy hair, which became damp in the light drizzle. "Hi." I murmured, feeling a faint brush seep into my cheeks.

Jacob's eyes grew soft as he lifted both our hands to brush the back of his against my face. "Morning." He replied in his husky voice. We stared into each others' faces for a moment before he gently tugged my hand and lead me towards the bike.

"Is this yours?" I asked, the surprise entering into my voice. Jacob looked down at me with the same impish smile.

"I've had it for a while-almost a couple of years now." He replied. His giant hand stayed folded around mine.

The motorcycle was apparently propped up on its support. Jacob held the bike after he let the support go and waited for me to climb onto the seat. I stared at it apprehensively.

"I'm kinda scared." I laughed aloud at myself although a wave of uneasiness entered my stomach. Jacob gave me another grin, only this time it was soft.

"You've never ridden a bike before?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head while another blush entered my face.

I suddenly felt my feet come off the ground and I squirmed in surprise as Jacob lifted me with one arm and gently sat me on the passenger's seat so that my legs were on either side. I shot my head up to give him an indignant look.

"I could've gone on it myself." I exclaimed. Jacob tilted his head as he gave me another soft smile.

"I know." He stated solemnly. He tugged on my backpack straps before he seated himself in front of me on the drivers' seat.

"Wait. Where's your backpack? And why aren't you wearing a jacket? It's freezing!" I pulled my sleeves down over my arms and the goose bumps on my skin immediately ceased.

He craned his neck to look back at me, and I could see the amused flicker in his eyes. "Werewolf thing." He almost chuckled. His hands gently caught my arms and snaked themselves around his waist. Instantly, the goose bumps on my skin disappeared as it was instantly heated.

"Oh….so you're warmer than others?" My mind instantly took me back to the time when Jacob and I both sat outside school, just by ourselves, his hands rubbing mine to make them warm….

A faint smile came upon Jacob's lips as he silently read my thoughts.

I ducked my head as he answered my question. "Right. My body heat's about…one hundred and eight- one hundred and nine degrees." He shifted so that he was comfortable in the seat of the bike, and his hand moved so that it covered the brake.

"Uhhhh….helmet?" I asked in uncertainty. Jake craned his head towards me and I could see the impish grin that wasn't removed from his face.

Suddenly the motorcycle came to life in a growing growl as he revved the engine. It echoed in the wet air and made me tighten my arms around his waist.

I felt a chuckle shake his body as he turned his head towards the road ahead.

"Oh please, Amber." He scoffed. He revved the engine again, and it shook steadily under us menacingly.

We suddenly sped forward as Jacob released the brake.

This was unlike the time where I rode Jacob bareback through the forest. Rather than the feel of his smooth warm body underneath me as we floated through the wet greenery, the metallic monster made the road underneath us, along with the cars that seemed to suddenly appear on the highway seem as if they would collide with us.

I pressed my face into Jacob's back, blocking out the distorted scenery around us while fighting a wave of nausea along with the adrenaline in my stomach.

I didn't dare open my eyes until the roar of cars disappeared from my ears. I bravely cracked open an eye to find that a thin throng of trees were lined at each side of the road. I raised my head and spotted the small school building that was not far away.

Everyone outside on the lot looked up as Jacob pulled into an empty parking space, the deafening roar of the engine the cause of their attention. I ducked my head as a few of the students of the school turned their heads to each other, some pointing discreetly at us and whispering in each other's ears. Jake cut the engine off and kicked the stand out to support the bike as all their eyes rested on us.

Carefully I swung a leg over and made sure both my feet were firm on the ground before I stood up. Jake smiled as an arm came around my waist. I looked up at him as a wave of gratitude came over me. I was feeling as if I couldn't walk thanks to my wobbly knees.

"You OK?" Jacob asked, his black eyebrows almost pulled over his eyes. I forced out a shaky laugh that tried to sound like it was casual.

"I'm alright, even though I just rode with you on a _death trap_." I leaned against him as the fresh memory of the ride almost molded my legs into jello.

Jacob let out a husky laugh and started walking towards the building, one hand wrapped around my waist securely and the other carrying my backpack.

Everyone's eyes followed us as we walked, and I immediately ducked my head again as I felt them burning into me.

"What's wrong little one?" Jacob murmured softly, his eyes ahead of us. I kept staring at the rain fallen ground as we drew closer to the doors.

"You don't notice that everyone is staring at us?" I asked just as quietly. I avoided my eyes as we passed by a group of freshman girls, which all of them were giving me the death look.

Jacob chuckled softly and drew me closer to him as we ventured into the huge hall, where there were even more student that were scattered. "Don't worry about it." He murmured softly. His hand slid down my arm as we walked casually down the hall. I stared ahead now, ignoring the few whispers coming from the kids lounging by their lockers.

We entered our English class hand in hand, and I smiled softly to myself.

I suddenly heard a wolf whistle from the left and I turned my head to see Quil and Embry by their desks, each with a huge grin on their faces. I felt my face turn red and I ducked my head in embarrassment.

Jacob lead me to his desk and sat on the chair, gently pulling me onto his lap. I turned my head to see him smiling softly at me, and I gave a small smile in return.

"Finally." Embry rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he lounged back on the top of his desk. "I thought it took _forever_ to you guys to get together but apparently I was wrong. Looks like you've got your happy ending after all." He flashed Jacob a grin before turning his head to Quil.

"Which reminds me…" Quil leaned forward on his seat, reaching his beefy hand out to Embry. His fingers flexed beckoningly as a superior grin stretched across his face. "You owe me twenty bucks, dude." He stated in a smug tone.

Embry's eyes turned cool as he leaned towards him. They stared each other down face to face with Quil's desk between them.

"Wait….you guys betted on us?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I turned to look at Jake.

Jacob's face turned guilty as he gave a smile. "Oh, yeah…..it was that night when you and I…."

Embry cut in smoothly. "Quil and I just made a bet is all. The deal was, if both of you made it to second base in your relationship in a week, then the twenty bucks go to Quil." Embry flashed him a smirk as his eyes glinted.

Quil glared at him as his hand retreated under his desk. "They kissed." He stated flatly.

Embry returned the glare. "That's not second base, moron." He shot back with the same tone.

I turned on Jacob's lap to face them as a frown settled on my face. "You made a bet that Jacob and I do _that_ in a week?" A wave of embarrassment came over me as the two of them exchanged grins, seeing the expression on my face.

Jacob frowned as I let my head fall into my hands. "Guys…" He sighed, glaring at them disapprovingly.

"Sorry." Quil answered quickly, glancing at me. He suddenly scooted closer to us, looking at me in the eyes although my face was hidden in my fingers. "Listen, if you're tired of Black over there," He jerked his head towards Jacob, "and really want to have a good time….I'm available." His eyebrows wiggled as a playful growl came out his lips.

Jacob's hand suddenly shot out behind him, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt. With one powerful jerk of his wrist he sharply pulled Quil back so he landed on his back, the chair falling backwards with him.

Everyone in the class chortled and whistled as Quil shook his head, momentarily dazed. He glanced up at Jacob and gave an impish grin.

"You know I'm kidding, man." He spoke in a lighthearted tone. Jacob shook his head and allowed a small smile on his lips.

The bell rang, causing everyone in the class to hurry to their seats. Jacob gave me a gentle squeeze, kissing me softly on the cheek before releasing me. I looked back and gave him a thankful grin before I went over to sit on my seat.

Mr. Hanson arrived momentarily and immediately started the day's lesson. I jotted down the notes, trying my best to focus my attention on the lecture but wandering off. A few times my eyes caught Jacob giving me glances as the teacher voiced the notes on the board.

The bell rang as the teacher finished his discussion. Everyone in the class moved to get their belongings and file out the door. Jacob made his way through the small crowd and took my hand as we walked out of class.

Although the relationship between me and Jacob grew to a new level, I was content and used to him holding my hand. It felt natural- almost like the fact that we could talk to each other through our minds in a telepathic way.

Jacob stopped at my second class room, looking down at me with a wistful expression.

I laughed softly as soon as I saw his face. "It's just for three hours." I reminded him, still holding on to his long fingers. Thankfully the students who were passing by us didn't ogle at us as they did before school started.

Jacob nodded, his shaggy bangs falling over his eyes. "I know." He murmured softly. He gently pulled me closer, his arms circling around me as he sighed. "Still…." His eyes grew soft as he watched my face.

I smiled as I stood on my toes, turning my face up to his. He leaned his head down and gently pressed his full lips into mine.

It was so soft and sweet, I almost fell back. Jacob gently broke it off and smiled as a wave of heat came into my face. He gently released me and brushed a lock of hair from my eyes.

"See you at lunch." He murmured softly. I smiled at him as I walked into the classroom.

I didn't even notice how the time flashed by in my next three classes. At fourth period, five minutes before the class ended, I noted how my foot bobbed impatiently as I waited for the lecture on the Vietnam War to be over.

The bell finally rang, allowing the students to hurry out of class towards the cafeteria. I quickly grabbed my backpack as I stood up from my seat.

Seth grinned as he walked alongside me down the hall. He looked down at me as his eyes twinkled mischievously. "Can't wait to see Jake?" He asked in an almost joking manner.

For the fifth time today, a blush came into my face. I sighed in annoyance to myself. "Is it really that obvious?" I asked in an exasperated tone.

Seth chuckled as he gently nudged me. "Not really." He admitted. "Jake's the one that can't stop thinking about you."

I looked at him as we entered the lunchroom, where already the voices of all the students of the school were the source of all the noise. "Really?" I asked softly.

Seth nodded before slowing his walk to a stop. I stopped ahead of him and turned to see a soft smile on his face.

"I'm glad." He murmured softly. I blinked in total surprise as he looked at me. "I'm glad that Jake finally found someone….and I'm glad it was you." He grinned as I stared at him wordlessly.

I slowly began to smile as I blinked back something wet from my eyes. "Thanks Seth." I almost whispered.

Seth grinned before his eyes left mine, looking up over my head. I turned to see Jacob coming over to us, his own grin on his face. My smile grew as his arms wound themselves around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"Hey." I looked up at him as my back rested on his chest. Jacob grinned as he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Seth smiled watching us before a dark look suddenly crossed his features.

I was the first to notice the change, and frowned at the expression on his face. "Seth…?" I asked in confusion.

"Sorry." Seth turned his attention to Jake, who looked about as confused as I was. "Jake, we need to talk about something." He gave a quick glance towards me, and Jake's eyes lit up in understanding.

His arms let go of my waist as he turned to face me. "Wait a minute." He said softly to me before turning to Seth.

Seth pulled him aside, and their voices were hidden by the various noises of the room. I watched them, not able to make out the hushed conversation between them. Seth's face looked worried as he kept darting glances at me. A deep set frown made its way into Jake's features as he listened to what Seth was saying.

After five minutes Jake nodded in understanding. He walked back towards me as Seth walked off into another direction. He shot me a grin before he jogged off down the hall.

"Jake?" I looked up at him as he ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. He gently took my hand and pulled me towards where a line of vending machines leaned against the wall in a short hallway. We stopped and he glanced around to make sure nobody was around.

"What's going on?" My eyebrows pulled together as he looked down at me, trying to mask the worry that was in his eyes. He sighed as he leaned against one of the machines.

He carefully gathered my hands, immediately engulfing them in his giant ones as he looked into my face.

"Do you remember that vampire that was hunting you?" He suddenly asked, carefully reading my face.

Immediately, the vampire with the silver hair and the hungry look in his eyes flashed into my mind and I shivered instinctively.

I was instantly pulled into him, his warm arms covering me like a blanket. The fear inside me quickly vanished as I buried my face into his chest.

"It's ok sweetie, you're safe." Jacob crooned softly, his hand rubbing my back. I let out a deep sigh as I allowed myself to lean into his soothing warmth. After a few seconds I lifted my head to look at his face.

"So….what's this about….Vicktor?" I allowed the name to fall from my lips as Jacob loosened his hold on me, but having his arms still wrapped around me.

Jacob watched my face as he spoke levelly. "There's been….more vampires. One male and one female." He gently rubbed my arms, his eyes still on my face as he continued. "Embry caught the scent of the female early this morning and she smells exactly like the bloodsucker that was after you." His eyebrows pulled together as the frown from earlier came upon his lips again.

I tried to swallow the sudden lump that was around my throat. "Are they nearby..?" I asked, trying not to make my voice quaver.

"No, they're not. They're trying, but we keep chasing them off." His eyes grew soft as his arms pulled me closer to him. "I just want you to be very careful when you go outside, ok? I know we're on top of keeping them off these lands, but I want you to be safe."

I nodded fervently, squashing down the thought of a giant wolf going head to head with a pale, bloodthirsty creature. "I will." I promised solemnly.

Jacob's black eyes changed from seriousness to overwhelming tenderness. His arms pulled me into his chest, stroking my hair gently.

"I just don't want to lose you." He murmured softly. His chest rumbled against my ear as my face rested against him. I could hear his voice laced with desperation and affection in the same sentence. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep those leeches away. I won't let them touch you. I promise." His lips met the top of my head and placed a soft kiss in my head.

I felt a sting in my eyes as the wetness blurred my vision again. My hands gripped his shirt as I blinked furiously to keep it back.

"I know…." I whispered. I shifted my head to place a kiss on his chest, over his beating heart. I felt it on my lips and a small smile blossomed on them. I sighed softly as I rested my face on his chest again. "I trust you." I murmured.

Jake looked down at me and I raised my head to return his gaze. We stared at each other for moments, or minutes, the voices around us morphing into a white noise.

Staring into his eyes, I felt nothing but absolute trust…..

**A/N: **…I'm sorry.

I'm so so sorry for not updating as I should. A bunch of stuff happened these last months and I have had the chance to update this story until now.

My parents got divorced last year, I stared college, this happened, that happened, all that jazz *sighs*.

Anyways, since I am on break for the next two weeks I will be more than happy to update and finish this story the best as I can (along with working extra hours because hey- college student; HELLO?)

Thanks for understanding and many apologies. I know how much you all are waiting for an update, and I will do my absolute best to finish it.

Love and hugs from me and Amber (^.^),

_**Luna's Kin**_


End file.
